The Modern Romance of Romeo and Cinderella
by CrimsonDancerz
Summary: Every girl wants to be Cinderella. My mom always said that your prince won't always ride up on a white stallion. But what if his name was Romeo? Riding up on a white bike instead?
1. Prince On A White Bike

**~Chapter 1~  
><strong>**Prince On A White Bike**

* * *

><p><em>Cinderella, Cinderella<br>__Where for art' thou' Cinderella?  
><em>_A Cinderella is nothing without her prince,  
><em>_And a Romeo is not the same without his Juliet.  
><em>_But why stick to the normal?  
><em>_For one is happy and the other ends in tragedy.  
><em>_So where does this leave us?  
><em>_Where do we begin?  
><em>_Let's start with poor 'Ella  
><em>_Whose real name is **Rin**…_

* * *

><p><em>"Ne, ne Rin!" A small girl, about 5, chirped. The girl, despite being so young, had a petite figure with only slight baby fat and fair white skin. She had on a small pink dress with a big cartoonish leek with eyes on it that matched the leek shaped hair bobbles holding up her small teal twin tails.<em>

_"Nani." A small blond headed girl about the same age responded, looking up from her bucket full of sand. She seemed to be a bit of a tomboy as her sunny blond hair was cropped short and she had on a white t-shirt under cute yellow overalls with a matching big cartoon orange on the front. She had little white clips in her hair, pulling back her long bangs, and a large white bow that made her look like a bunny._

_It was a beautiful cool summer afternoon as the two small girls played in the sandbox at the local park. The park itself was small, only consisting of a few slides, a sandbox, swings, bench, and monkey bars, but was still home to many children._

_"Guess what! Guess what!" The little girl asked, bouncing excitedly._

_The small blond just sighed, already used to her teal haired friend's overzealous attitude, as she set her bucket down._

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to marry a prince!" The teal haired girl, Miku, said as she attempted to flip her hair seductively._

_The blond girl, Rin, thought the more mature out of the two, narrowed her eyes puffed a cheek out. Though trying to look mad the face made her look absolutely adorable._

_"Nuh uh! I am! And were going to live in a hhuuuugggee castle!" Rin said as she stood, stretching her arms out as wide as they would go._

_"No you're not!"_

_"Yeah huh!"_

_"Nuh uh!"_

_"Yeah huh!"_

_"Fine, we'll both marry princes!" Miku said, throwing her arms up._

_Rin blinked a few times as she paused. Suddenly the girls burst into laughter together as they planned out their lives with their prince charming, building crude sand castles to represent their dream homes._

**_'Where are you?…My prince.'_**

* * *

><p>"…ami"<p>

"Miss Kagami."

"Psst. Rin!" Miku said nudging my arm lightly.

I groaned as I groggily squinted open my eyes, instantly regretting it as I was blinded by cheap florescent lighting. I groaned again as I clamped my eyes shut once more to ward off the offending light, easily falling back into dream land.

"Rin…" Miku continued quietly and urgently pleading with me, sending nervous glances toward the front of the room and at the _very _annoyed teacher.

"Mmmm." I just moved my head a bit, trying to drown out the sounds of people talking.

"Ri-" Suddenly there was a loud rapping sound that filled the room and I instantly lifted my head up, startled.

"No not the pancakes!" I screamed, my brain still half asleep as I rushed to catch my breath.

The room began to resound with laughter and giggles as I finally came back to my senses. Realizing I wasn't in pancake world anymore I began looking around realizing where I was at.

Well crap.

I was still at school.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as I looked at my teacher and sweat dropped, eyeing the vein of anger that was visible even in the back of the room. She clutched something in her right hand tightly, causing her knuckles to turn a ghostly white. Attempting to swallow the dryness in my throat I glanced up at what she was holding.

A newly broken ruler.

Gulp.

"Miss Kagami, I expect my students to stay AWAKE during my lessons, this is the third time this week you have slept during my class and school started LAST WEEK!"

I flinched at her words, nervously laughing while scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry Sensei…" I replied sheepishly.

She just let out an annoyed sigh while adjusting her glasses with a finely manicured nail and turned back toward the board. "If it happens again it will be a 30 minute detention... **instantly**."

As soon as she went back to writing on the board I breathed a sigh of relief.

Close one.

I could hear the sound of soft giggles as I looked to my right to find the teal head of my best friend.

"Nice one Rin. Way to go." Miku said with a small smile, shaking her head causing her teal pigtails to swish gently. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance and put my chin in my hand, determined to drown out the teacher again.

"By the way, you have a bit of drool on your lip." She said, tapping the side of her mouth.

I went wide eyed a bit, my hand flying to my face as I whipped a way the extra saliva. That's embarrassing. I rolled my eyes again, but this time playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope I can stay awake." I replied with a smile of my own as I bit back a yawn.

"That would be a miracle."

"Hey! What's that supos-"

"NO TALKING!"

Whoops.

Huh, well seeing as I'm bored to death and I keep getting in trouble I think this would be a great time to introduce myself. Sup! Names Kagami Rin I'm 14 (going on 15) years old and a first year in high school. I have honey blond hair and blue eyes, I love oranges and yellow is my favorite color.

The girl next to me is my best friend, Hatsune Miku. I guess you could say our families have been friends for generations, so I guess its only natural I hang out with her. She has REALLY long teal hair that's always pulled into two pigtails, fair skin, and aqua blue eyes. For some reason she has this weird obsession with leeks and she loves to shop. Oh! And her favorite color is teal.

As you can tell, I don't really like school. It's not that I have bad grades or anything (because I spend all night cramming the night before tests.) it's just I find it really useless…and boring. I could be spending my time doing something else, like shopping or playing video games.

* * *

><p><strong>RING!<strong>

Ah lunch. The well awaited break from this hell we call school.

Quickly putting up my supplies I reached in my bag for my orange wrapped bento and rushed toward my best friend.

"Miku!" I called, trying to catch the tealette before she walked out the door.

"Yeah." She said turning around quickly, nearly slapping me with her long hair. Seriously, if she moves fast enough those things could be considered a death trap.

"Let's eat lunch together." I said holding my bento up in one hand and dangling it in front of her face as if to entice her into enjoying food.

She gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, I have to meet up with Mergurine-sensei for lunch about the upcoming musical. Some other time?"

I pouted a bit but quickly got over it saying that it was fine as Miku smiled and bounded out of the room. I swear that girl has too much energy and optimism. It's really hard to get mad at a person like that.

'_Well I'll just eat by myself!'_ I thought, deciding I needed some fresh air I headed outside for lunch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, do you believe in happily ever after?" A young five year old asked while sitting on her mother's lap.<em>

_The mother just smiled down at her little girl and patted her head. They had just finished reading Cinderella and the young five year old was bursting with questions._

"_Why yes Rin, as a matter of fact I do."_

_Rin just smiled up at her mother, another question bubbling to the surface of her brain. "Is daddy your prince charming?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down._

_Her mother blushed a bit at the sudden question but chuckled and answered anyway, "I guess you could say that."_

"_Will I ever get my prince?"_

"_Maybe Rinny, if you're a good girl. But remember, your prince won't always ride up on a white horse."_

_Rin just furrowed her eyebrows at her mom, not quite understanding what she meant. "I know mommy. Not everyone has a pony!"_

_The mother just laughed at her child's silliness and set her back down on her bed. "You'll understand what I mean when you're older Rin. Good night."_

"_Good night mommy. I love you."_

"_And I love you, Rin. Sweet dreams." And with those words Rin's mother shut off the lights and closed the door with a soft click._

* * *

><p>"<strong>FINALLY!<strong>" I said, stretching with a yawn.

Miku just rolled her eyes at me with a smile. "You will never get used to school will you Rin?"

"Nope!" I said cheerfully as I slung my bag over my shoulder. Yay time to go home and sleep!

"Hey, want to go home together?" I suggested as soon as we were outside.

"Sorry, have to go straight home."

I groaned a bit. "But MMiikkuuu!" I whined like a five year old. I don't know when it happened but Miku seems to have become the more mature one out of the two of us… which honestly scares me sometimes…

Miku just rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Sorry Rin, I have lessons I have to get ready for."

I made my mouth into a small 'o' shape and kicked at the dirt a bit. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Miku nodded. "See you later Rin." She said cheerfully with a wave before she took off down the street in a light jog.

I sighed. I know this doesn't seem like much to be moping about, but this has been going on for a while. Miku would always take off at lunch and straight afterschool, not leaving much time for us to hang out anymore.

I understand she wants to become a better singer and all but it feels like I'm losing my best friend sometimes…

"This sucks…." I muttered to myself as I lightly kicked a rock. There was a small 'tink' as the rock hit something. Looking up I spotted a bike a few feet from me.

'_White? That's a weird color for a bike.'_

It was a simple bike, not like something you see someone use to go up ramps but good enough for normal use. It was fairly old and had a small basket on the front, a bell, and a big black banana seat that could fit two if you're really wanted to. Not really sure why, I walked closer to it to get a better look. It was actually pretty nice and well taken care of-

"Excuse me?" I tensed as I heard a voice behind me and whipped around, bumping into the person.

The person, obviously caught off guard, stumbled back while dropping a stack of papers.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I frantically mumbled, bending over to help pick up the papers, a flush of embarrassment eating my face for the second time today.

_'Way to go Rin, that didn't make you look stupid at all…'_

I reached for a piece of paper on the ground, my fingers accidentally brushing the person's hand as they reached for the same paper. My cheeks flushed brighter as I quickly reached out and grabbed a different paper. This one was farther from the pile as if to prevent from our hands brushing again.

Flipping the paper over, I couldn't quite help but look at it. _'Music? Is he in the band? Chior?'_

"Are you in the band?" I asked, voicing my thoughts and looking up at the person picking up the rest of the papers. What I saw almost made me drop the papers I was holding.

He looked back up at me and my breath caught in my throat. He was gorgeous! … And kind of looked like a male version of me. He didn't seem much older than me and had brilliant blue eyes and sunny blond hair that was pulled into a small ponytail. His bangs were left out and slightly messy, like a neat bed head and would stick out here and there as if defying gravity.

He was wearing the standard school uniform for males that consisted of black pants, black dress shoes, and a black jacket with gold trimming. He seemed to be more casual with his uniform as the top button of his jacket was open and around his neck were some yellow headphones with a black bass clef on the side.

"No." I snapped out of my mental assessment of him, his voice bringing me back to reality. It wasn't the deepest voice I've ever heard but it was still sexy as hell.

_'Whoa Rin….what? You have GOT to get your head out of the gutter…. Such a naughty child thinking about how his voice sounds.'_

"Oh…" I lowered my gaze slightly. He was obviously trying to keep the conversation short.

"I compose." I snapped my head up to look at him again, only to find the top of his head as he was still picking up papers.

"Cool, so you did these all yourself?" I thought of quickly, trying to keep up a conversation.

"Yup." He said standing. I followed his example and I handed him the pieces I picked up. (Which wasn't much considering I kept staring at him.)

"Sorry again for knocking down all your papers." I said sheepishly with a faint blush and scratching the back of my head.

He gave me a small half smile and my heart stopped for a moment. "It's okay. Thanks for helping me pick them up." He started to walk around me and over to his bike, I began to panic.

_'Crap he's going to leave. Think Rin, THINK!' _I spun around to face him again and blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hey! Now that I think of it, I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" He looked up from his bike and I continued to talk.

"I'm Rin Kagami... From class 1-C." I flashed him a big smile and held out my hand for him to shake. I tried to ignore the totally desperate edge in my voice.

He seemed to hesitate for a second and my panic rose. _'Great, now he thinks your some random weirdo who won't shut up.'_

Finally after a moment, he stuck his hand out and spoke. "Nice to meet you Rin, I'm Len Kagamine. Class 1-A."

I smiled. _'Score! He's in the same grade as me! Man, how could I have missed someone like him?'_

**_'Maybe because you spend all your time sleeping in class.'_**

_'Shut up Inner-Rin. No one asked you.'_

**_'Maybe if you did ask me you would have better grades.'_**

_'Why you! You know what-!…. You say maybe a lot.'_

**_'Well maybe-… Ah damn I do…'_**

_'Ha! Point one Rin-the-awesome zero for Inner-Ri-'_

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Rin." He called, giving a small wave from over his shoulder as he was already halfway on his bike.

I blinked, snapping myself out of my inner arguing and smiled before I waved after him. "Same to you!"

_'Damn you Inner-Rin, making me argue with you!'_

**_'It's not my faul-'_**

I cut off Inner-Rin as I watched Len sped off, making a left at the next corner.

_'Wow…' _Was the only word I could think of.

* * *

><p><strong>Heya people! CrimsonDancerz is back with an all new story for you guys! <strong>

**For those who haven't read the author's note on my other story I have a few new updates on my profile!**

**So how was the first chapter? Did you like it? I'm hoping to do some new things in this story so please bear with me!**

**Please Review! :3**


	2. Modern Cinderella Kinda

**~Chapter 2~**  
><strong>Modern Cinderella…Kinda<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm a modern Cinderella.<em>_  
><em>_I wish I was more like Twighlight's Bella.__  
><em>_But I'm locked away.__  
><em>_It's like that everyday._

_I'm the modern Cinderella._  
><em>I wish I was the Enchanted Ella.<em>  
><em>My family wants to get rid of me.<em>  
><em>This no one really sees.<em>

_I'm the Modern Cinderella._  
><em>Never mind Bella.<em>  
><em>I'm meeting you for the very first time.<em>  
><em>This the day I challenge my self to sing 'The Climb.'<em>

_I'm the modern Cinderella_  
><em>Never mind Ella.<em>  
><em>We feel in love at first sight.<em>  
><em>Now the clock strikes midnight.<em>

_I'm the modern Cinderella._  
><em>Never the orginal.<em>  
><em>Never mind Bella.<em>  
><em>Never mind Ella.<em>  
><em>I don't run in flight.<em>  
><em>I'm prepared to fight.<em>

_I'm the modern Cinderella._  
><em>See<em> **me**_ as I am.__  
><em>_See the _**real **_me._

**Not the person I pretended to be**.

_I'm the modern Cinderella._  
><em>Nothing like the original.<em>  
><em>Not like Bella.<em>  
><em>Not like Ella.<em>  
><em>Now i've found my modern Prince<em>.

**I am me**.

_The **Modern Cinderella...**_

* * *

><p>"Today was great Miku!"<p>

I was currently sipping an orange citrus smoothie as I sat across from my best friend at one of the tables at the food court. Mountains of shopping bags were sitting at our feet, all different sizes and colors and from various stores.

It was, at last, the weekend and Miku FINALLY had a break from her crazy life and decided we needed to go on a much needed shopping trip, which lead to us nearly cleaning out half the mall.

…Not that I'm complaining. I was really starting to miss my best friend… and an added clothes bonus didn't hurt either.

"I thought so too!" Miku explained taking a leek from god knows where.

"How can you eat those things all the time? And where the hell do you keep them?" I asked with slight disgust as I watched her munch on the end. I swear she's magic, she just pops those things out of nowhere, and there definitely has to be magic somewhere on her if her stomach can handle how many she eats.

"There good! Want some?" She asked waving the end in my face with a sick grin, as if challenging me.

"Uh… no thanks." I scrunched my face and held up a hand to halt the offending vegetable.

She just rolled her eyes before taking another big bite out of it like it was a carrot. "Suit yourself. But what I don't get is how you eat oranges so much? You're gonna' die from acid overload you know."

I raised an eyebrow. "Acid overload? What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"You know, when you're trapped on an island and all you can eat is fruit. Too much acid in your system can kill you. But the good news is that when you die your breath will smell fresh like fruit." She explained, waving her leek around in small circles.

I blinked. Once. Twice. "Where the _hell_ did you get that?"

She rolled her eyes again but smiled. "Maybe if you paid attention in class you would know a thing or two." She flicked me in the forehead.

I held my hand up to my forehead, glaring at her playfully. "Hey I have better things to do… like sleeping, and you and me both know that paying attention in class is not going to happen."

"I,"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes again at my ignorance. "The phase would be 'you and I', are you failing English to?"

"No!" I flushed a bit with embarrassment and pouted before mumbling under my breath. "It's only a C-"

She still seemed to hear me and burst out laughing for a solid two minutes before going back to munching on her disgusting snack. I blushed again and went back to sipping on my smoothie.

I frowned as a piece of fruit got jammed in the straw, preventing me from drinking the delicious contents. And you can't tell me I didn't try for my face was even turning blue from lack of air.

"Sooo Rin… How are things at home?"

Finally the offending piece of fruit was pulled free but it found a new home in my throat as I began to choke. I started coughing violently and beating on my chest, my face turning red.

Through my whole choking episode it took me several seconds to realize what Miku had asked and I nearly choked again.

I paused, frozen. My eyes were wide and my hand was still against my chest. She seemed to notice my reaction and started to fidget in her seat a bit.

"Fine." I replied after a few more seconds of awkward silence, turning back in my chair to face her.

She seemed to visibly relax a bit but continued to dwell on the subject. "That's good considering, I mean ever since-"

"Miku," She flinched. "Everything is fine now can you drop the subject." The tone in my voice was commanding and my eyes were hard. She seemed to shrink in her seat as I cut her off but just simply nodded after that, suddenly not hungry as she just rolled her leek around on a napkin.

* * *

><p>Shortly after my little outburst Miku's mom showed up and she had just finished dropping me off outside the gate to my house. Miku waved solemnly from the passenger's side window as we said our goodbye and I couldn't help but feel a little bad. She was just being considerate of my feelings.<p>

With a sigh I quickly erased the feeling and reached for one of my bags on the ground as I pulled out a pink shawl to cover my shoulders. I unrolled my black skirt till it reached my knee and pulled at my white bow. Finally ready to go inside I grabbed my bags and opened the large gate.

I absolutely love my house. Everything about it was awesome. My house… isn't just a normal house though. It's sort of like a mansion. Cool right? It's not overly huge and fancy like you see on TV but it functions. It's pretty old but doesn't lack some of the more modern touches.

I walked up the long drive that was paved with blooming red rose bushes, occasionally stopping to admire the gardener's handy work. As I reached the big porch I began unlocking the heavy mahogany door. As soon as I was inside and sure the coast was clear, I turned to close the door as quietly as I could.

"Rin? Is that you?"

Crap.

Ignoring the call of my name I rushed up the polished wooden stairs, not even bothering to look out the huge widows that covered almost the whole wall top to bottom. Even though our house is big, it's mostly made entirely out of wood and windows considering how old it was.

Rushing into my room I closed the door and locked it, hoping the she-devil wouldn't try to come up and talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderella<strong>.

My favorite story as a little kid and probably the most well known fairy-tale ever written, and just like all the others, has a 'happily-ever-after.'

I use to wish to be JUST like her…. Graceful, beautiful, totally in love,

LUCKY.

I wanted my life to be exactly like Cinderella's so I could finally get my prince.

I didn't know that part of that wish would come true.

The she-devil, as I liked to call her, was my _stepmother_. An evil, nasty, underhanded, hateful,…dare I say it?

Bitch.

There I said it. I hate her and she hates me.

Simple as that.

When I was just seven years old my mother died unexpectedly. My father and I were so heartbroken we barely exchanged even one word for months.

Life became silent and lonely and my father started to immerse himself more and more in his work and was almost never home, which is kind of hard to take when you're seven.

I ignored it though. I tried to be a good kid so I wouldn't cause any trouble. You know, like Cinderella? I was even a straight A student for a while… Shocker right?

Then, about three years later, he came home late one night; I should have been in bed but I had gone downstairs for a drink when I heard the sound of the door opening.

His eyes were bloodshot, red, and puffy, like he had been crying. There were deep purple bags under his eyes and he seemed more exhausted than he had in years.

"Dad?" My ten year old self asked as he stumbled in the doorway. He reaked of alcohon, his cheeks were red and he hiccupped slightly. I knew he was drunk.

Suddenly there was a light airy giggle and I stiffened. Out from behind him stepped a lanky blond, about half my dad's age. She giggled again and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, the light catching a ring on her left hand.

**My mother's wedding ring.**

My ten year old self began to visibly shake with rage as I began to shout and curse, and from that moment on I had started to hate both her and my father.

* * *

><p>Breathing a sigh of relief I looked around my room, seeing if anything had been moved. The walls (despite my objections) were a soft blue with wood trimming. In the middle of the room was my neatly made bed, covered in yellow sheets with green throw pillows. I had no say in picking colors, except maybe the sheets, it was all <em>her<em> idea.

Next to my bed was a small nightstand with a small yellow alarm clock, orange lamp, and a picture in a small frame, along with some discarded candy. In the opposite corner stood a tall and old grandfather clock that would chime softly every hour.

Walking over to my large closet I opened it and headed toward the back. The closet, despite being as big as it was, was nearly empty as a box sat covered and deserted in a corner.

Opening the box I stuffed the bags in quickly and tried to hide it again with the little clothes I did have hanging up.

Closing the closet I walked to the other side of the room. Almost the entire part of this wall was a giant glass door. They were covered by creamy white curtains and when opened up lead to a large balcony.

This part of the room was my sanctuary.

Even though I love my house, I still felt like a prisoner, suffocated by my own house and life. Even if I didn't associate with my family, I am still controlled. Of course every kid wants to be free but having to alter or change your clothes so you look _pesentable_ to her before you enter the house is just ridiculous. But it was all to please that infuriating woman.

That's why the balcony was my favorite place to be besides the garden.

Leaning against the thick railing I looked out over our garden. Two trees stood a few feet from the balcony and if someone really wanted to, they could climb them up to my room. I've done it a few times, it really wasn't that hard.

I continued to look over the fountain and the paved path around it as the sun began to set. The soft orange and red hues were brilliant as the dipped below a hill. I heard a soft noise of the door closing below and I let out a soft curse. Walking back into my room I closed the doors and drew the curtains closed, listening in downstairs.

And then _she_ started talking.

"Welcome home dear!" The she-devil spoke, her cheerful voice obviously forced as I pictured her skipping up to my father and wrapping her filthy arms around his neck.

"Hello.." A male responded in a rather bored tone that I knew all too well as it belonged to my father.

"Dear… I think there's something wrong with Rinny-kins~." I heard her whine with mock worry. I rolled my eyes at the unwanted nickname.

"It's probably just girl issues." Ah good ol' loving dad, always the overprotective parent that would give the world for his daughter. Insert sarcasm here.

"Oh…right…Anyway-" I left my perch by the door, ignoring the rest of the conversation while I began grabbing some clothes, heading for my bathroom. Maybe living here is why I'm so messed up.

**_'You live in such a loving environment.'_**

_'Shut up.'_

* * *

><p>The next day went just as every other one went, I was late, got yelled at, you know, the usual. Except there <em>was<em> something different.

Him.

Every time I would zone out the teachers lecturing my mind would wonder to yesterday. His face, his hair, his eyes, they were all so vivid in my brain.

As if I was staring at a picture.

I blushed lightly as I remembered our hands brushing. His fingers unusually soft-

**_'God Rin you're such a creepy perv! Do you have some sort of hand fetish now?'_**

_'I wonder if he uses lotion…'_

**_'You barely talked to the guy and now your thinking about what kind of lotion he uses?'_**

_'He kinda smelled like bananas..'_

**_'I give up.'_**

When lunch finally rolled around I found myself alone again as Miku had run of somewhere. To bummed and distracted to eat I left my bento on my desk and decided to walk around. Not even knowing where I was going I just let my feet guide me.

When I finally looked around I found myself in the school library.

_'Why am I here?'_

Shrugging my shoulders I let my eyes skim the rows of books, not really reading the titles as I walked deeper into the aisles. I was bored so why not? It would kill some time.

Suddenly at the end of one of the rows of books, my eyes caught a title.

_Romeo and Juliet_

I reached out and grabbed the book, skimming through the pages, trying to make sense of all the 'thy's and 'tho's.

I never really liked the story. It was too sad for me. I liked the thought of a happy ending, not the tragedy of star-crossed lovers doomed to die. Maybe that's why I liked Cinderella so much, the fact that in the end Cinderella found her prince and was probably raising several children.

I heard slight shuffling behind me and I turned my head, my eyes widening in shock a bit as I nearly dropped the book I was holding.

Behind me sitting at a desk with his yellow headphones on was Len. He seemed bored and dazed a bit as he flipped the pages of Shakespeare's _Antony__ and Cleopatra._

_'Tragedy? I may be nearly flunking English but why would he read that?'_

**_'Why do you keep asking me these meaningless questions! I know just as much as you!'_**

_'I really need to see a doctor for a multiple-personality disorder… or would it be tiny voices in my head?'_

Suddenly Len jotted down a few notes before standing, leaving the book on the table. Feeling bold I tried working up the nerve to talk to him. I tried to catch his attention but before I could even reach out and tap his shoulder, he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"I hate Mondays…" I grumbled as I picked at my ice cream. It was now afterschool and Miku and I were sitting outside of an ice cream parlor at one of the small metal tables.<p>

"You hate everything Rin."

"No I don't…just the majority of things."

"Uh-huh…." Miku said, pulling her spoon back and flicking ice cream at my face.

I glared at the teal head girl as I wiped the frozen treat from my face. "Miku if you're going to fling ice cream at me, AT LEAST MAKE IT A GOOD KIND!"

Miku rolled her eyes as she stuck another spoonful of green sherbert in her mouth. "And what's wrong with the kind I eat?"

"Were at an ice cream place and you get _sherbert. _It's just wrong." I said, lifting my orange flavored ice cream up to my face.

"And just what's wrong with sherbert?"

"I don't know… it's all… sherbert…y…" I trailed, not sure of my own answer.

"Sherbert-y?" She asked raising her eyebrow as if to say '_really_'.

I shrunk down in my seat. "What?"

She just shakes her head. "Rin… You do know they make orange sherbert, right?"

I shot upright in my chair. "REALLY?"

Miku flinched a bit at my outburst but then smiled. "Uh, DUH. Where have you been?"

"Videogames."

Miku just rolls her eyes, (She likes doing that a lot… yet so do I.) "Sherbert doesn't seem so bad now does it?"

"Maybe it's just the kind you get." I said taking another big scoop of ice cream and cramming it in my mouth.

"Whats wrong with leek?" She scooped up a big piece and shoved it in her mouth, closing her eyes as she savored the treat.

"I rest my case."

…

"Let's throw a party…"

"What?" I choked on my ice cream slightly, looking at Miku as if she had just grown a second head. It was silent and then suddenly Miku asks such a random question.

"A party. At my house… Why not? It would be fun!" Miku exclaimed as she began to stand.

I stood with her and continued to look at her like she was crazy. "That's a stupid idea."

Miku grabbed my stuff and threw our trash away and we began to walk toward her house.

"Come on Rinny~ be social! It could be like… a grand ball or something!"

My ears perked up at the mention of a ball. Damn that Miku, she's a genius for knowing my weakness for a happily ever after type of scene.

"I'm listening…." I mumbled after a moment of silence.

Miku smiled triumphantly for she knew she had just won.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Theres the second chapter! Whoo the plot is kinda starting now! One of the longest I've ever typed so I hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Sry that Len's only making cameo appearances so far but chapter 4 is all in his POV! (even though this is chapter 2...)**

**Thanxs to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I honestly thought the first chapter kinda sucked so I wasn't expecting the positive reviews so thanks! **

**So yeah what I'm hoping to do with this story is make it the same as the PV but different...if that makes any sense. So basically a lot of stuff that will happen (like how her house looks) you can see in the PV but with new stuff added of course! :3 **

**Also I've like TOTALLY fallen in love with Romeo and Juliet because were doing a unit of that right now so I'm totally drawing a lot of ideas from that story! If you can see them and point them out then you totally get a cookie!**

**Question of the Chapter: Hows Rin's life sound so far? **


	3. Cinderella and The Ball

**~Chapter 3~**  
><strong>Cinderella and The Ball<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I wish I could be you're Cinderella<br>I wish I could meet you at a ball and  
>You find my glass slipper and bring it back<br>Then sweep me off my feet  
>Take me away in that carriage<br>Let it just be you and I  
>Let me be your one and only princess<em>  
><em>I want to be your Cinderella<br>Oh please let me be your one and only Cinderella_

* * *

><p><strong>I hate tests.<strong>

I hate a lot of things and tests are _DEFINATELY_ one of them.

I rubbed my eyes as I stared at the paper before me. My eyes begged me for sleep but I ignored the urge as I stared at the question unanswered on my page.

_**Billy is 6ft tall and casts a 2ft shadow. If the Empire state building casts a 55ft shadow and X stands-**_

_'Bleh… Why did I have to be math? I suck at math…I just suck at everything…'_

And to think I had spent almost the whole night before cramming for this test and I definitely didn't want to fail. If I had to take another make up test I would totally be in big trouble.

_'Ah, screw it…'_

Quickly jotting down a nonsense answer for the last question I stood and turned in my test.

* * *

><p>I sat with my head on my desk, my soul hanging out of my mouth with its cartoon expression ghostly.<p>

"How did you do Rin?" Miku asked me excitedly during the break, holding in her hands a test paper without a single red mark except the huge underlined 100 in the corner.

"A solid 30." My soul responded for me.

"Rin!" Miku yelled, horrified by my score. "How in the world are you going to pass high school?"

"Life has no meaning…Stupid people will stay stupid… no matter how hard they cram the night before…" My soul continued to ramble and the vein on Miku's forehead became visible as she closed her eyes, her left eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance. She took out a giant leek from out of no where and karate chopped my head.

"Gah!" I groaned as I grabbed my head, "Miku~" I whined, tears forming at the corner of my eyes. "why can't you leave me alone? Can't you see I'm- was- dead?"

Miku just let out a 'humph' and crossed her arms over her chest. "Rin Kagami, so help me if you fail high school I will NOT help you cram for tests."

I groaned, slamming my head back on the desk. "Well sorry, not all of us can get perfect scores…." I mumbled underneath my breath, but Miku, thankfully, didn't hear it as the bell began to chime.

Students began filing into the classroom, chatting lively as they took their seats. Kiyoteru-sensei entered the room not long after, his glasses and suit perfectly in place like always.

"Hello class," He started as he set down his black folder. We all gave the standard greeting as he took a sip of his black coffee even though it was the afternoon now. I used to (still do) think Kiyoteru was a secret pedophile or something. How he seems so stiff and ridgid there was no way he didn't have SOME secret fetish.

Meh, it was just a theory but still. You never know.

"Ms. Megurine is out sick today so some of her students will be joining us for this period." Kiyoteru said, sitting down at his neatly organized desk.

There were a few groans and several other students began to whisper excitedly. I was one of the few who sat, blinking at the wall not really caring.

_'Megurine…Megurine…? What class did she have homeroom for?...1-A? Where have I heard tha- ah crap….'_

Shortly after Kiyoteru-sensei's announcement, students from Ms. Megurine's class began to enter the room, a few of them I've seen before in the halls but the majority were complete strangers. Students started to fill the empty desks and I was just starting to think I was safe.

Then Len walked in.

My eyes widened as he entered the room nonchalantly, strolling with his hands shoved in his pockets and a notebook under his left arm. I found my eyes involuntarily following him as he took the seat diagonally behind me. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the desk.

But trust me, it was a VERY tempting option.

As the second bell rang signaling class to began he put on his headphones and took out a book since it was free study at the moment. Again and I kept finding myself glancing back as I pretended to write down some notes I didn't finish during class.

* * *

><p>I couldn't focus.<p>

Every few seconds I would find myself looking behind me, looking as Len calmly wrote down things in a notebook. The clock's ticking seemed to fill the room eerily as I waited out the minutes.

I even pulled the stupid 'whoops, I dropped my pencil!' bit just to get a better look at him! I'm also thoroughly convinced I'm becoming delusional, occasionally thinking I could feel eyes on my back… Was he staring at me? God I hoped so…

'_God, I __AM **SUCH** A CREEPER! Gosh Rin, such a bad kid. Stupid, stupid, stupid-'_

I stopped facepalming myself and my mental scolding as a piece of paper landed on my desk. I lifted my head to look around only spotting Miku smiling and signaling for me to open the note.

**_'After school, we'll discuss plans for the party.'_**

I groaned. Oh yeah...the party. I quickly scribbled a reply and glanced around to see if anyone was watching before handing the paper back to Miku.

_'**Alright, but this better not be a waste of my time.'**_

I watched Miku scan the paper before she smiled in triumph. Man there is just no end to her winning is there? Not my fault Miku can be very… persuasive. Let's say she's scary as hell when she doesn't get her way.

The class seemed to pass by to quickly and for once I didn't want the school day to end. I wanted him to stay in my class and I wanted to keep watching him. Oh god here it goes again. I'm becoming such a freak.

Even worse than usual.

* * *

><p>Miku was whistling as she nearly skipped beside me towards her house. She definitely was enjoying how submissive I was about this whole party idea. Normally my one and only final answer would be a big fat '<strong>HELL<strong> to the **NO**.'

Miku and I rounded the corner and came face to face with a large wall surrounding a larger-than-life-house. Miku's house was even bigger than mine as it was a TRUE mansion. Like one that Cinderella would really be dancing in...Yet her mom still picks her up and drivers her around. I never understood that.

Miku's house was mainly made of granite and marble, for it wasn't nearly as old as my house. Even the porch steps were huge and made of marble. Large pillars guarded the front entrance and large pots of roses sat neatly by the door.

Walking up the porch steps and through a pair of marble lion statues Miku opened the HUGE cherry wooden door. Inside I took off my shoes and walked across the cold (and nearly empty) marble foyer and up the grand staircase to the second floor. Finally up in her room she threw her bag in the corner and plopped on the bed.

Miku's room was huge and, despite her love of teal, was a soft pink with a nice bamboo wooden floor. There was dresser and desk on the right side of the room, and the bathroom door and closet on the other side. In the center sat her bed with green and white sheets so it looked like her beloved leeks.

"Okay Miku this was your idea so what are we gonna do?" I asked as I set my bag down on her desk.

"I'm glad you asked that my dear Rin-chan~" Miku got up and walked toward her desk.

"The ball will be held in the foyer, I've already got a few of my mom's servants to help with the decorati-" I just nodded with a few 'uh-huhs' here and there but truely, I wasn't listening in the slightest. Finally Miku pulled out a large drawer that was full of envelopes.

"I've made some invitations already so all you really need to do is help me pass these out."

"Simple enough…" I said as I grabbed the chair by her desk, flipping it aroud and sitting in it backwards.

"Oh ho ho~ you say that now but-" She turned the drawer upside down, dumping its contents on the ground. I watched as semingly endless mountain of envelopes fell out.

My jaw hit the floor.

Someone save me!

* * *

><p>I did a quick double check in the mirror as I tried to fix my lopsided white bow. Groaning as the cloth just wouldn't corporate, I gave up. Knowing I should be in a hurry I grabbed my messenger bag and dashed down the stairs. I had woken up late this morning (make that every morning) so I was definitely making a mad dash for school.<p>

I quickly ran down the street before rounding the nearest corner and spotting the school coming into view.

_'MADE IT!'_

As soon as I reached the school gates I spotted a familiar head of teal.

"Miku!" I called as I ran...er, skipped..up to the tealette. She turned and flashed me a smile as she waved for me to come over.

"Hey." She seemed to scan me over before her face turned into a teasing smirk. "Nice Rin, are you going for the ragged nun look?"

I twisted my face in confusion for a second before looking down at myself, now understanding what she meant.

"Ah crap." I quickly rolled up my mid-calf length skirt to where it was now mid-thigh and loosened my yellow ribbon on my uniform. "I was in such a hurry I didn't even notice."

Miku giggled. "I can tell. Your hair is a mess."

I groaned, blowing a few loose pieces of my bangs out of my face as I followed her to our first class.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH<strong>

"So is Ms. Hannah Montana going to be to anorexic again today to eat with her best friend?" I asked as I set my bento down on Miku's desk as she gathered her things.

Miku looked up, glaring slightly at me. "I am NOT anorexic. And Hannah Montana?"

"You know, sometimes I think your living a double live. Are you She-Hulk?" I squinted my eyes a bit as I poked her cheek, hoping to make her mad so she'll turn green. I mean teal is close to green isn't it?

Apparently I succeded in my mission as a vein of annoyance popped and became visible on her forehead as she quickly lashed out and grabbed my finger that was still near her face, nearly crushing it.

"I AM **NOT**, She-Hulk." She spat, a dark aura surrounding her as she transformed into dark Miku.

I gulped.

"Ow, ow, OW! Okay, OKAY!" She smiled in triumph and released my hand from her death grip. I quickly retracted it and cradled my hand as it throbbed in pain.

"…She-Hulk." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"What was that~?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone as she turned her head slowly back to face me. Her eyes had an evil glimmer in them as her twin tails began to float around her, her dark aura back in full swing.

I paused for a split second before I dashed for the door.

"Rin Kagami! Get your tiny ass back here!"

Uh-oh.

I continued to run as I dashed outside and around out into the back court, getting farther and farther from the school building but still on school grounds.

Finally thinking I lost her for the moment I took the chance to catch my breath. I panted as I leaned against a chain-link fence. An angry Miku may be worse than the ACTUAL She-Hulk; if I'm caught I'm definitely dead….

_'That was probably the scariest moment of my life. Note to self **NEVER** piss Miku off…even if it's fun.'_

"Ah dammit!" I stiffened as I heard a voice nearby, followed by the sound of someone slamming their hands on a piano.

Curious, I walked closer to the sound of someone cursing, momentarily forgetting that I should be running for my life. The voice sounded close as I figured someone was sitting against a nearby tree I crept closer, being as quiet as I could. Not to sound stalkerish or anything….okay maybe it was but haven' t you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?

I heard the person take a deep breath before the sound of a keyboard started again. This time it wasn't angry but… melodic, almost putting you in a trance.

I closed my eyes by the tee and listened, gently rocking back and forth to the sound of the melody, finding myself almost hypnotized by the sound. Whoever was play they were GOOD.

Suddenly words bubbled up in my throat and just as I opened my mouth to voice them I cringed as a sour note was struck, ruining the flow.

"Dammit…" I opened my eyes one at a time, slowly, and peeked around the side of the tree, surprised to see my male counterpart sitting on the grass under the shade with a keyboard in his lap and a few pages of sheet music surrounding him in a messy circle.

I swear I'm becoming a stalker. A creepy over obsessed stalker who needs to get a freaking LIFE! I keep seeing him all over now but I've never really talked to him except when I ran into him that one time.

Don't get me wrong I've tried; you've read that part but still… Maybe I should bump into him again just so I can talk to him? Nah, I would definitely be classified as a stalker then.

**_'And you aren't one now?'_**

_'Shut up Inner-Rin I need to think.'_

Then I remembered something.

The party.

That was it! All I had to do was invite him to the party, perfect excuse to talk to him! Rin your such a genius!

Satisfied with my brilliant idea I pulled out one of the invitations from my pocket and just as I was about to open my mouth to speak to him, I suddenly felt a dark presence lurnking behind me. Turning my head around slowly my eyes widened in horror as I saw Miku in all her evil-ness...ness.

"Rinny~" She seemed even scarier than before, the insane glimmer in her eyes were brighter and her teal twin tails were lopsided and ragged.

I ran, dropping the invitation and dashing back toward the school.

I gulped and I knew my life was over.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL! How was the third chapter? Good? Bad? Okay? The author needs to fricken put the plot in action and get some LenxRin luv up in here? Yeah, I agree.<strong>

**Haha, I'm potraying Rin almost EXACTLY like I act so I keep picturing me saying what Rin says :P...**

**yeah I'm crazy.**

**CURRENTLY WRITING THE SEQUEL TO SONGS OF THE HEART! So far its coming along good! Writing Len and Rin together makes me feel all fuzzy inside~! XD**

**Also working on a few other projects to and STILL helping my sister with her fanfic...Seriously. She's older than me. SHE DOESN'T NEED MY HELP!**

**Maybe I'm just that awesome...**

**Well I just have one thing to say about the next chapter. DO NOT KILL ME! Its pretty intense.**

**That is all.**

**WAIT! **

**Question of the chapter: Do you think Miku could actually be secretly She-Hulk? Or maybe Hannah Montana? o.0 Critical questions everyone!**


	4. Enter Romeo

**~Chapter 4~**  
><strong>Enter Romeo<strong>

_I can see her sensual glaring eyes.__  
><em>_This beauty I can't resist.__  
><em>_Her sweet sent, her wonderful touch,__  
><em>_Her inerasable kiss.__  
><em>_Her blossomed lips I long to caress,__  
><em>_Her face I long to touch.__  
><em>_I never knew for the life of me,__  
><em>_That I would love her so very much.__  
><em>_I don't know what to do,__  
><em>_I don't know what to say.__  
><em>_When will I ever know?__  
><em>_So how do you love a Juliet?__  
><em>**For my name is not Romeo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

I turned my head to the sound of a nearby voice. It sounded terrifying and for a moment I was afraid I had been caught. Turning my head I expected to find a student ready to blackmail me but ended up stiffening as I caught sight of a teal monster. She seemed to be hovering over a familiar defenseless blond as she turned and began to run for her life.

Smart girl.

That monster seemed pretty scary.

Shaking off my shock and seeing as the bell for afternoon classes was about to ring, I began to gather my things. I couldn't help but to continue thinking how that girl looked familiar…

Oh well, I probably spotted her in the hall a few times. Maybe if I saw her face I would remember.

I gathered the last of my sheet music, putting it neatly in a journal. I stood and was about to walk away but paused as I spotted something white on the grass.

'_Did that girl drop something?'_

Bending down I snatched up the white envelope, flipping it over a few times as I examined it.

'_An invitation? For what?'_

Thinking it wouldn't hurt anything I carefully tore open the envelopes flap, pulling out a card trimmed in gold.

**_CONGRAGULATIONS!_**

**_Because you have received this invitation it means that you're officially cool enough to attend the first ever Royal Ball, held at Hatsune Miku's house this Saturday night!_**

**_Please wear formal clothing for this will be a BALL~_**

**_Be there or DIE~!_**

**_Luv- MIKU HATSUNE _**

I raised a questioning eyebrow at the 'be there or die,' line but I didn't have much time to dwell on it as the bell suddenly rang. With not having anywhere to put the card I stuffed it in my pocket and walked to class.

* * *

><p>I entered the room quietly, shutting the door behind me as I walked toward my seat as the second bell rang. I set my stuff down and took my seat as I started to stare out the window.<p>

For the past couple of days I've felt…strange. I couldn't really explain the feeling or why if felt this way, but I just didn't feel….myself.

Every time the feeling came it was chased by the sudden jump in my pulse followed by an image.

Blond.

That's the only thing that seems to stick in my head. I would find myself unconsciously staring at anyone who was blond, trying to find what caused the tightness in my chest.

_'Who is it?'_

I pushed the thought out of my mind as the teacher walked in and began her lecture.

* * *

><p>"Yo Len!" I lifted my head to the sound of my name. The final bell had just rung and everyone was gathering their things to leave.<p>

"What?" I asked, stuffing a final book in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

In front of me stood my best friends Kaito and Gakupo, there in the grade above me but they always met me afterschool so we could walk home together.

"Did you get one of Miku's invitations?" Kaito said blowing a piece of azure colored hair out of his face.

"Miku? You mean Hatsune-san?" I asked as we walked together toward the door to the classroom.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"All the girls were saying they were going and how cool it would be to play dress up and pretend to be a real Cinderella." Gakupo said, pulling out an invitation of his own to show.

We reached the shoe lockers just then and I readjusted my bag on my shoulder. I wasn't so sure about this ball thing. "I don't know if I'm actually invited. I have one but, it wasn't exactly _given_ to me."

"What do you mean it wasn't _given _to you?" Kaito said, pulling on his outdoor shoes.

"Well a girl kind of dropped it and I picked it up." I said, putting my indoor shoes back in their cubby.

"Maybe she was trying to give it to you?" Gakupo questioned as we walked out the door and toward the school gates.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe? What did she look like?"

I was starting to get tired of their constant questioning but I knew them well enough that if I didn't answer then they would just pester me even more. Giving a sigh in defeat I started to scan the area for the blond haired girl.

"There." I said, pointing at the girl with my index finger when I found what looked like the back of her head. She was walking through the gates with, her shoulders shaking as he laughed with a teal haired girl.

"DUDE!" Kaito exclaimed as he started hitting my arm. "That's Rin Kagami! Miku's best friend! She probably was trying to give it to you."

I rolled my eyes at Kaito and grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting me. _'Rin? Hmmm…. I think I've heard that name… Oh now I know why she's so familiar, she was the one who was looking at my bike and bumped into me.'_

There was a sudden twist in my stomach and I started to get that weird feeling again. This time it seemed stronger and I fought the urge to run and talk to her.

"Whatever." I said nonchalantly as we walked down the street towards Gakupo's house, ignoring my racing pulse. I didn't really care about this ball; there wasn't really a point to it.

"Whatever? WHATEVER! Dude that's awesome!" Kaito was now almost jumping up and down as he walked right beside me.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the hyperactive blue haired guy as Gakupo started talking. "So Len…are you going to go?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm not really the **_fairytale _**type." I said as we turned down Gakupo's street.

"But LEN! Girls man, GIRLS!" Kaito exclaimed again, getting in my face as he yelled.

I sighed as I put my hand over Kaito's face and pushed him out of my personal bubble.

"Kaito. We talked about this. Personal space." Kaito's way of convincing people really needed to be revised, "Plus, I don't really see the point in it."

"I hear Neru is going to be there." Gakup stated. I stopped walking for a moment, my heart clenching slightly as if in pain.

Neru.

A fierce looking girl with long sandy blond hair filled my mind, her amber eyes shining with mirth. But one feeling followed as I imagined her smile.

Rejection.

A girl I asked out last year at my old middle school but was cruely denied... In front of the whole school. But this could be my chance to show that I really was worthy.

Should I go?

"...I still don't see the point..." I said, lowering my head so my bangs would cover my eyes.

"But it would be fun~." Kaito prodded as he poked my arm repeatedly.

"No."

Poke.

"Please."

"No."

Poke.

"Please~"

"No."

Poke.

"For me?"

"Hell no."

Kaito began to pout. "Geez Len, you can be a real bastard sometimes you know that?"

I smiled a bit in triumph. "I take that as a compliment."

Kaito just rolled his eyes before getting a wicked smirk on his face.

"Okay Lenny~" I cringed. Uh-oh, nothing good ever happens when he calls me 'Lenny.' "I respect your wishes, but-" His sinister smile grew wider and I shuddered. An evil Kaito is almost just as bad as that teal monster I saw earlier.

I swallowed as sweat started to form on my brow. "But what?"

"If you DON'T go this little banana," Kaito paused, pulling out a banana from his bag. "will no longer live to see another day."

I gulped.

"You wouldn't dare…" I asked shakily, my breath becoming shallow.

"Oh I would~" He began to bend the banana slightly and I let out small pained whimper.

THAT EVIL MASTER MIND!

Damn…

I lost.

"Fine." I grumbled quietly, facing defeat. I was always one to be a sore loser.

"What? I couldn't quite catch that." Kaito said, enjoying having me under his thumb. I fought the urge to attack the blue haired idiot as I repeated myself.

"FINE! I'll go to the damn party."

Kaito smiled warmly and tossed me the banana which I easily caught. "Good boy."

I growled at the blue haired moron and begrudgingly tore into the banana, eating away my frustration. Gakupo just gave me a sympathetic look but I knew he was happy that I would go to the party.

I need new friends….

* * *

><p>I closed the door of my house quietly as I set my bag down in the corner. It was later in the evening now, about six o'clock, and I had spent the majority of the afternoon at Gakupo's house so I was definitely tired. There's only so much teasing a person can take.<p>

Walking into my living room I cleared a spot for me to sit and plopped down on the nearly broken couch.

My house…wasn't the greatest.

Okay it was trash, but it was better than nothing. The house itself was virtually falling apart. Windows were cracked, parts of the sheetrock were broken off, the roof leaked, booze bottles littered the coffee table, and the floors looked like they were about to cave in.

Great right? Note the sarcasm.

Pulling the invitation out of my pocket I looked at it again, memorizing the address and time, before flipping it into a pile of beer bottles on the coffee table.

I sometimes wonder how it would be nice if I were rich. Owning a nice house, a nice family, plenty of money to spare. That would be the life.

But I know life is not a 'happily-ever- after' type of thing. You either got it or you don't.

In my case, I don't.

Maybe that's why I don't like fairy tales. When your life is like this, there's not much 'happy' in your 'ever after'. In my life dreams seemed trivial, fairytales seemed stupid, and hopes were crushed.

To me life had become very boring and dull. Like watching paint dry or the color beige. Things seemed like they were painted black and white with gray all over. All I really wanted to do was finish school, get an average job, and get the fuck away from here.

My only salvation from hell really was my music. I know that sounds corny coming from a guy, but it's true. I take pride in my music and that's why I don't really like other people knowing that I like to compose...

My mind flicked to the girl that had bumped into me the other day. I pictured her face as she looked at one of my compositons, it was a look of confusion and awe. I had to desperatly fight the urge to tear the paper out of her hand and run. In fact, that was my first instinct. To run. Composing was a pastime and one of the things I like to keep a secret.

I didn't pay it mutch attention at that moment...but thinking now about her face...I didn't feel threatened that my secret may get out or that I had to blackmail her to stay quiet. She seemed...curious.

Ahem. Now back to my previous ranting.

Sure life wasn't all bad. I have friends that cheer me up, but your friends can't always be there. Sometimes you can't really explain that your life is hell to the people you care about. I mean how would you explain that?

My friends have never even seen my house. I'm lucky to have even met them and to go to the school I do, it's extremely expensive so the only reason I'm there is through a scholarship.

I just hope that once I get out of here, life will be better.

* * *

><p>I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until I groggily opened my eyes several hours later. It was darker outside then it had been earlier so my guess was that it had to be around two or so in the morning.<p>

Standing with a satisfying stretch, I walked into the kitchen, careful not to step on the wrong floorboard that would cause me to crash into the basement.

Wait. Do we even have a basement?

Entering the small cooking space I walked toward the small white fridge, about to open the door when I spotted a small pink post-it note with scrawling penmanship. Leaning closer to look at the note in the dark I read.

_Lenny,_

_Mom has to work another double shift at the hospital again tonight so I won't be home until later. Don't wait up for me you have school! _

_-Luv Mommy _

I tore the note off the fridge and crumpled it into a ball, tossing it into the trash.

She was lying.

She always lies because she didn't want me to know. She didn't want me to know that she got fired from the hospital a month ago and that she spends all her time at the local pub drinking her problems away.

**Another reason why I didn't like fairy tales.**

* * *

><p>I was just finishing a second banana when heard the door open and the sound of someone falling to the ground. Flinging down the banana peel and rushing toward the front door I spotted my mom on her knees. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were flushed a bright pink.<p>

She was obviously drunk so I rushed over, putting her arm over my shoulders as I helped her inside, closing the door with my foot behind me.

The small trek to the living room was difficult as she stumbled and tripped over her own feet. I had to continue stopping so I could readjust my grip on her, being careful not to crush her fragile self. Her frame had always been petite but lately it's been getting worse as she had been losing weight rapidly. Losing her job had definitely been hard on the middle aged woman.

"Len…" I stopped walking suddenly and stiffened at my name as it barely brushed out between her lips in a withered whisper.

"Okay mom, easy does it." I whispered as I hauled her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. She looked so fragile, as if you squeezed her to hard and she would break.

Looking at her now made me want to cry. The golden hair that matched mine was now ratted and messy, completely loosing its luster. The blue eyes that would sparkle and be filled with love were now glazed and dull. Her usually neat and tidy clothes were now rumpled and mismatching. She looked horrible.

"Len…" She rasped again.

"Let me get you some water." I said stoically. I stood quickly, trying to escape before my emotions got the better of me.

I took a step but was jerked back as a hand reached out grabbing my arm. I turned my head to face her.

"It's your fault."

I looked at her with unfeeling eyes and keeping my expression stoic, knowing it was going to be one of those nights.

"It's your fault!" She yelled again, pushing me away and into the nearest wall.

I winced slightly as the back of my head hit the wall but didn't move, keeping my emotionless expression.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" She grabbed a nearby booze bottle from the coffee table and threw it. I didn't even blink as the bottle missed my head and shattered on the wall, inches from my head. Alcohol dripping down the wall seeing the bottle wasn't completely empty.

"You left me! You left me all alone! It's your fault! YOUR FAULT!" Frustrated tears began to fall down her face as she screamed and reached for more bottles to throw, all missing me and crashing against the wall.

"Fuck you!" She threw a final bottle, this one crashing by the left side of my face. I winced slightly as a flyaway glass shard scrapped my face, leaving a small gash.

Her tears fell faster now as she crumpled to her knees putting her head in her hands, crying loudly.

"Leon…" I watched her as her body was racked with sobs, my eyes softening a bit as she repeated my father's name over and over.

I took a tentative step forward, my eyes never leaving her small frame. Seeing as she wasn't getting back up to yell at me I walked the rest of the way up to her and collapsed to my knees, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She whispered softly through her tears and hearing those words let me know it was over.

For now.

**And that's the third reason I don't like fairytales.**

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T KILL ME! and Len TTATT I'm sorry I made you suffer!<strong>

**Well that was definately a VERY hard chapter to write...**

**I feel like this story Is kinda going down hill a little bit or losing perspective and what not (I'm not sure Im just having issues so...yeah..) but thats probably because i know what the upcoming chapters have :P **

**Anyway! My VERY BESTEST BUDDY (and no she didn't force me to say that) Is gonna help me keep my perspective in check and what not and tell me whats wrong or loosing sight so my story will be better for all you people! YAY!**

**But if you catch anything that we may have missed PLEASE POINT IT OUT TO US! It would be a great help!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think the poems/ecerpts are annoying?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. If The Shoe Fits

**~Chapter 5~****  
><strong>**If The Shoe Fits**

_If my name was Cinderella__  
><em>_You could be the prince__  
><em>_I could wear my sparkling prom dress__  
><em>_We could fall in love the moment our eyes meet__  
><em>_If my name was Cinderella_

_If my name was Cinderella_  
><em>We could have a song<em>  
><em>And dance in the silver moonlight<em>  
><em>You could hold me tight and spin me in the air<em>  
><em>If my name was Cinderella<em>

_If my name was Cinderella_  
><em>You could pick me up<em>  
><em>In your gold and diamond carriage<em>  
><em>You could be the hero of this fairytale<em>  
><em>And I could be the one<em>  
><em>If my name was Cinderella<em>

**_But I can't breathe, whenever you're with me._**

_Can you feel my heartbeat in my chest_  
><em>It's getting faster every second<em>  
><em>Time slows down, you are better than the best<em>  
><em>But would you feel the same<em>  
><em>If my name was Cinderella<em>

_I can't breathe_  
><em>'Cause I'm not Cinderella<em>  
><em>Until you're here with me<em>  
><em>I'm not Cinderella<em>  
><em>You touch my lips<em>  
><em>I'm not Cinderella<em>  
><em>Then you show me with a kiss<em>

_**That I'm** **your** **Cinderella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

Why, oh, why did it have to be Saturday today! Normally I would thank the heavens for the weekend but today I was dreading it like the depths of hell.

Why?

Because today there is a ball.

Which requires me wearing a _dress…_

Gah! Just thinking the word makes me feel dirty!

...**UNCLEAN.**

Don't get me wrong. You're probably thinking I'm a hypocrite for wanting to be Cinderella and stuff but now I'm freaking out about a stupid dress right?

Well let's let you learn a new thing about me, shall we?

**I. DON'T. DO. DRESSES.**

I groaned at the alarm clock as I rolled over reaching for the retched thing but landing with a hard THUD as I hit the ground.

"OW~" I whine as I sit up, rubbing the back of my head. You would think that this was a cheesy/cute thing that would normally be in TV right? No I wasn't faking it. This happens every day.

With a smack of my lips to get the dry taste out of my mouth, I stand. I felt like an old woman as every bone in my body either popped or whined in protest as I stretched my muscles.

Walking into my personal bathroom, I nearly scream. WHAT IN ORANGES IS WRONG WITH MY HAIR?

Saying I was having a case of extreme bed head would be an understatement. It was like my head was hit by a tornado and was run over by a road roller, unmercifully spitting me out on the other end. I grabbed a brush and was just beginning to brush the knots out, (more like ripping out all my hair) when my phone buzzed.

Sighing I let go of the brush, groaning as it was stuck in my rats nest I called hair. Grabbing my phone I smashed it to my face in irritation.

"Hellow?" I slurred, I didn't even bother hiding the annoyance in my tone. I'm very grumpy in the morning. Forgeting the brush still connected to my head I opened my cabinet and reached for my toothbrush, lazily applying toothpaste and shoving it in my mouth.

"Rinny dear~" I cringed at the nickname and resisted the urge to scream unpleasant words to the person on the other end... only because I knew it would lead to my death.

"Yeah Miku?" I asked around a foaming mouth of toothpaste, but it came out more like, 'Mea Ikwu'.

"Come to my house after you get done with you morning bitchiness, I have a surprise for you~!" I opened my mouth to reply but was denied as the line went dead.

I spit out my toothpaste onto the mirror, **"THAT TEAL HEADED FREAK HUNG UP ON ME!**" I yelled out loud in disbelief. I stared at my phone.

Oh no she didn't!

...This has not been a good morning so far.

* * *

><p>With another annoyed sigh I reached up and grabbed the heavy knocker that was hanging from a brass lion's mouth. Lifting it up as high as I could I opened my hand, letting it crash loudly against the door.<p>

Hehe~ I love doing that, especially since it annoys the head butler. But hey? You gotta have one way to know it's me.

Suddenly feeling in a better mood, I started whistling as I rocked back and forth on my heels waiting for the door to open. After about a minute, I started to hear grumbling followed by a few choice words before the door swung open quickly revealing a rather pissed off butler.

I smiled.

**Mission accomplished~**

"Hey Dell, how's it going?" I asked with and innocent smile, acting completely oblivious to his irritation.

Before me stood a silver haired man with blood red eyes, he seemed to be in his late twenties and his suit was slightly crumpled, smelling of booze and cigarette smoke.

"Yeah yeah, she's upstairs. You know the way." Said Dell, as he lifted a cigarette up to his lips and searching in his pocket for a lighter. Yeah I know what you're thinking; he's not very butlery is he? And yes, I do know butlery isn't a word but it is now, so deal with it.

"Thanks Dell." I said happily as I skipped past him with a small wave. He absolutely _loathes _me, so I find it my personal mission to annoy him. It's REALLY fun.

"Rinnifer!" Miku screams as she runs down the stairs, glomping me in a huge hug.

"Where the heck do you get all these nicknames!" I yelled as I tried not to fall backward off the stairs, "Can't you pick a normal one? Or just Rin?" I asked, pushing the leek-freak off of me.

"Nope! Now come, come!" She says, grabbing my wrist and practically dragging me up the stairs.

"Gack!" I yelled, stumbling over the stairs and up to her room. She flung me in to her room and shut the door before rushing to her HUMUNGOUS closet.

"Now Rin, being the totally amazing telepathic friend I am," She explained briefly from inside the closed before emerging with a smile. She began pulling out what looked like a giant trash bag. "I knew you wouldn't buy a decent dress."

I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly in anger. I could find a decent dress…. I just wouldn't be caught dead wearing it.

"So~" She drawled, reaching for the bottom of the trash bag before flinging it off in one fluent movement. "**TADA**!"

My jaw hit the ground.

Oh hells no! She didn't!

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

I tugged angrily at the sleeves to my jacket, mumbling curses under my breath. After school yesterday my _so called_ friends had the brilliant idea to drag me to this strange shop and thoroughly enjoy playing dress up with me. I was a person! NOT SOME DOLL!

I do not like to be exploited for my looks.

I was currently in what could be considered a _prince's _outfit. I had on a crisp white collared shirt, a black vest and a long navy blue coat with gold trim that ended near the middle of my calf. On my shoulders I had gold fringed epaulets with a cape the same color that flowed down my back and black gloves. A handkerchief was tied tightly around my neck and was tucked in, puffing out slightly before being pinched with a gold pin. I had black pants and black boots that went up mid-calf with gold buckles.

I didn't like it.

**Not. one. bit.**

"Len~ come on~" Kaito whined, he was currently spinning in Gakupo's spinny chair by his desk and balancing a quart of Rocky Road ice cream on his knee as he stuffed his face.

"I'll take my own sweet damn time thank you." I muttered as I tied back my shoulder length blond hair up with a black ribbon. Why did I agree to do this again?

Oh yeah… Damn you bananas for being so good.

"Are we ready to go?" Gakupo asked, knocking lightly on the doorframe as he stood at the doorway of his room.

Kaito jumped up with a stretched out 'HAAAIIII~' While I continued to grumble like the party pooper I am. If I was being forced to go, I was going to make it a miserable time for everyone.

"Why am I the only one in..._this._" I spat, indicating to my current getup. After seemingly playing dress up with me Kaito and Gakupo seemed to go for something much more simple. Kaito had on a blue vest with white pants and jacket with gold trimming and gold cufflinks, blue roses peeking out of the breast pocket. Gakupo wore seemingly the same thing except with a purple vest and purple roses.

"Beeeccaauuuseee, you're just so darn cute~!" Kaito explained, pinching my cheek and stretching it out. I slapped his hand away and sent a glare to the chuckling Gakupo.

"Your just using my looks to attract girls aren't you?" I asked, rubbing my now red cheek. Hey if I was dressed like this, I had a right to be arrogant and a bastard.

"BINGO~!" Kaito exclaimed as he ran out the door before I could hit him.

I growled in frustration as Gakupo placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You know he means well." He said with a smile, patting my back lightly and walking towards the door as well.

I huffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Yeah if 'meaning well' really means 'annoying the hell outta Len' then tell him he succeeded..." I grumbled before dragging myself out the door to meet them.

This is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I twirled a little in front of the full length mirror, admiring the dress Miku had given me. It was floor length, like a full ball gown and was sort of an off-white, the sleeves puffing out slightly. The front had a heart shaped bodice, hugging my small frame in a flattering way (because we all know I have a NONEXISTANT chest) and was trimmed in gold along with the sleeves. On my chest was a gold rose in the center of the heart and a gold colored string tied around my neck like a chocker. Elbow length white gloves adorned both my arms, my normal bow and clips were missing as it was replaced by a blue rose that was clipped on the left side of my hair.

On the back gold strings crisscrossed and made a small bow at the small of my back, holding the dress up. The bottom was poofed out by pounds of tool, giving the dress a beautiful bellshape. Normally dresses like this would just swallow me, but this dress seemed almost like it was specially made for me.

"You actually look like a girl for once." Miku snickered as she placed her hands on my shoulders, looking at her handy work in the mirror I was standing before.

Now this is normally the part where I would have rolled my eyes or made a smart ass comment to the tealette but I tugged a bit at the dress, slightly embarrassed by my appearance.

"Wait, I have one more thing." Miku said, disappearing in her immense closet before I could speak.

What more could she do for me?

The leek-lover soon reappeared, holding in her hands a black shoebox.

"Just call my your fairy godmother!" She exclaimed, pulling the lid off the box.

My hand flung to my mouth in surprise. I felt like I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked at the box, in shock.

"Well~" Miku asked, failing miserably at trying to hide her excitement.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled sound. I'm not sure what I could've said at the moment, but I'm sure it would of gone along the lines of 'HOLY SHIT!'

In the box was a pair of small glass slippers.

Just like Cinderella's.

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

I was still grumbling in my seat as the car turned and we entered the gate of a large mansion. Spotting the vast driveway my mouth fell open as I shifted to look out the window.

The mansion seemed to be predominately made of marble and was the biggest fricken' building I've ever seen in my life. It was a full moon that made the marble gleam as if it were alive with a warm light.

Partygoers seemed to already flood the building as girls with elegant dresses made the slightly long trek up the red carpet covered stairs. Guys chatted in groups, all dressed like 'princes'. I honestly didn't think that many people would actually dress up like prince charming but I was truly surprised.

_'At least I'm not the only one who looks like a bad story book character...'_

"Come on, quit your gawkin' Len!" Gakupo said as he shoved me out of the seat of the car. I stumbled out of the back of the black car, my eyes never leaving the house.

We began walking up the steps and toward the front door. Once at the top we were greeted by a smoking silver haired man who was leaning against the large open door. We showed him our invitations and he just grunted before nodding his head and letting us enter.

_'Not very butlery...'_

Once the three of us entered through the door I was greeted with one of the things I hated most and was exactly what I always hope to avoid.

Attention.

Girls started to whisper to each other and point, occasionally giggling in their groups. While guys glared at us for stealing all the attention from their dates. I fought the urge to groan and walk out.

"Well! Look at that, Lens already attractin' the ladies." Kaito teased, elbowing me in the ribs. I used all my will power to ignore him as I looked around the large decorated marble foyer.

A large chandelier hung above from the ceiling, illuminating the room as blue and white silk streamers stemmed from it and draped before being attached to the farther ends of the roof. Standing in the right side corner of the room was the biggest feast I had ever seen. Plate upon plate was piled with food along with platters of fruit and a huge punch bowl. On the left side stood tables and chairs for people to sit on in their free time. In the center was a huge stair case that seemed like it would be seen in the movies as it lead out into the middle of the crowding room.

"I'm getting a drink." I said, doubting my friends even heard me; I started walking toward the tables of food.

Now this was just great. I had barely been here for more than five minutes and I already wanted to go home. I knew I was just going to end up being a wallflower the entire time so I decided it would be best if I just let Kaito and Gakupo go have their fun.

I had just set the ladle back down in the crystal punch bowl when my eyes wandered back toward the staircase. By now the music had started and almost everyone was either stuffing their faces or dancing with random strangers.

_'Yup just as I thought, a pointless party.'_

I brought the fragile glass up to my lips as I turned around, scanning over the room. I spotted Gakupo near the tables, flirting with girls as he bowed with a rose in his hand. Kaito wasn't far off as he was dancing with a blushing brunette lady. Finally moving my gaze I looked toward the large staircase-

I choked on my drink, nearly dropping my glass.

Blond.

I felt a spike in my pulse as a blond haired girl descended down the steps, like a princess arriving at the ball to greet her subjects. Her ocean blue eyes seemed to smile as she took tentative steps, her unseen shoes making light clacking noises. Tearing my eyes away from her and looking around the room, I noticed others looking as well. She had captured nearly everyones attention.

She was stunning.

I felt a stab at my heart when I ralized who the girl walking was.

Rin.

The girl who bumped into me; the same blond who was apparantly plaguing my thoughts and causing the funny feeling that I couldn't describe. Gah! I felt so stupid! But in the moment she started walking down the stairs I realized something very important.

I think I just met Cinderella.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY THE BALL~! WHOOOO! Now lets see what happens?<strong>

**How was it? Good? Bad? AND WOW! Luv the reviews guys :) I feel so privledged. NOW KEEP THEM COMING! TEN-FOLD!**

**Question of the Chappie: What do you think will happen? ;)**


	6. Dancing With You

**~Chapter 6~  
>Dancing With You<strong>

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,<br>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<em>

**-Wait a minute! Wait a minute! What is this?**

Why, it's the beginning of Romeo and Juliet of course.

**-But this isn't Romeo and Juliet! Its Romeo and Cinderella! CINDERELLA!**

Huh?

**-Romeo and Cinderella, _DUH_! Besides why are you doing thhis now? Its a little late...**

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;<em>

**-WAIT! Who said you could continue? And who said anything about people taking their life? This story isn't some sad tragedy! It's about love, true love~ *Insert sparklz***

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
>Do with their death bury their parents' strife.<em>

**-Uh, wrong story dude**

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, _

**-I said stop! We're at a ball scene from Cinderella! NOT SHAKESPEARE!  
><strong>_  
>And the continuance of their parents' rage<em>

_-_**URG!**

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
>The which if you with patient ears attend,<em>

**-I give up**

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

Gah! How did Cinderella frickin walk in these things? There so stinking uncomfortable! I swear I was chocking the railing as I stumbled clumsily down the stairs. I probably looked like a total moron.

_'ok Rin…You can do this! Right, left, right, le-** GAWK**!'_

Apparently I'm not the most graceful person as I stepped on a part of my dress, flinging myself forward with an unladylike yelp. My eyes widened as I neared the large crowd.

_'Yikes.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

I felt like I was in a trance as a true Juliet walked down the stairs gracefully, not a miss in her step. It was like an angle and I was drawn toward the foot of the stairs, watching her decent from heaven.

'_She looks awesome like shes...Falling?'_

FALLING! SHE WAS FALLING-! AND SHE WAS HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARD ME!

My eyes widened as she toppled on me, falling back toward the ground with an audible 'oof'. I groaned as I tried to sit up, rubbing the sore place on my head. A crowd of people gathered around in a small circle, witnessing my fall. I was just about to stand when I felt a weight pressing me down and a soft groan.

I looked down and immediately my face flushed a fire truck red as Rin was sprawled out on my lap, her dress pooling around us. She lifted her head and held it, shaking off her fall.

"Ow…" She whimpered and my muscles clenched as I sat frozen.

_**'What do I do? What do I do? What do**-'_

She turned her head up, her crystal blue eyes meeting my matching ones with pure innocence. She blinked a few times before her cheeks reddened as she hastily tried to scramble off of me. I stood quickly, reaching out my hand to help her up which she willingly took, her face still flushed.

Was she sick?

"We got to stop meeting like this."

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice. It was small and slightly strained. The crowd that had gathered had already disappeared and now if felt like we were alone despite the room full of people.

"Bumping into each other." She smiled widely, her face still pink. "That last time really hurt." She said, rubbing her butt a little for emphasis.

I cracked a small smile, it was the second time we've run into each other.

"Len right?" She asked, her smile was still there and she seemed to be playing with her fingers.

I nodded, "And you're Rin."

She blinked, her cheeks darkening slightly before she turned and coughed a little. I really am starting to wonder if she's sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

_'**I AM SO STUPID! **'Len right?' DUH his name is Len! You've only been fantasizing/stalking about him for a week! Oh- GAH! He knew my name! I think I'm gonna die!'_

I felt my blush deepen and I had to cough a little to shake off my shock. It was one of the things I did that made me think I could clear away an awkward moment. I turned and looked at him again. Suddenly there was a silence and I felt like I needed to cough again just to hide my embarrassment…. This just got real awkward real fast…

I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly a loud voice screamed out over the crowd.

"Len!" We both turned our heads to look at a boy with azure blue hair followed by a purple haired guy, running up. The blue haired boy jumped up and glomped Len in a huge hug, nearly sending Len to the floor again.

"Gah! K-kaito?" Len stuttered, his face going red in embarrassment. 'Kaito' seemed to ignore Len's flustered appearance as he rubbed his head against Len's cheek like a cat asking to be pet.

"There you are! we were looking all over for you!" A purple haired guy said unfazed, prying the blue haired person off of Len. "What were you doing over here? You all of a sudden just disappeared."

What was I? Chopped liver? I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!

"Oh I-" Len started but was interrupted by another voice.

"Rin!" Miku yelled, glomping me the same way Kaito had done to Len. Apparently Miku's sudden appearance had attracted all the boy's attentions as they were now watching me suffocate in Miku's grasp.

Miku was wearing a teal dress with black accents and her hair was tied up intricately with braids and curls that sprawled down her back slightly.

"M-Miku, AIR!" I scratched out as I clawed at Miku's arms for her to release me, my air flow being crudely cut off by her grip.

"Oops, I forget sometimes. Teehee~" She giggled, knocking the side of her head with her hand lightly and sticking out her tongue cutely. There goes Miku's airhead side. "Oh! Who are these people?" Miku asked excitedly, noticing the three guys in front of us.

"Gakupo," The purplette stated, bowing slightly to be polite. Miku gave a small curtsy with a smile.

"Kaito," The azure haired hyperactive guy said with a flash of a perfect white smile. I could have sworn I saw Miku's cheeks change color.…

"And I'm Len." The blond said, sticking out his hand for Miku to shake. My teal headed friend exchanged pleasantries with the three before turning her head back to me and grasping my hands.

"Oh Rin! There's someone you just HAVE to meet!" She said nearly dragging me away from the guys.

"Bu- Hey Miku! Wai-"I sputtered glancing back at Len, who seemed to have the same dilemma as me as he was being dragged by Kaito.

Great.

Well at least I talked to him…kinda.

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

"C'mon Len! I found someone that will cheer you up I think!" Kaito said as he dragged me away from the staircase.

"Kaito! Hey, hands off man!" I grumbled, trying to pull my wrist out off Kaito's death grip. I looked back as Rin was being pulled by Miku. She seemed to be struggling as well.

"We found Neru for you." Gakupo said, helping Kaito by pushing me forward.

"N-Neru?" I had totally forgotten about the other blond, the whole reason I had come to this mindless party besides saving a banana's life. Her name slipped off my tongue but I felt….nothing….Like it was just another name that didn't really have any specific meaning.

...Why?

"She's over there." Gakupo directed, finally letting me go. I looked in the direction he was pointing and…sure enough. There she was. She seemed bored, texting on her gold colored phone (as always) while she leaned against the wall. She seemed just as much as a wallflower as I was expecting myself to be tonight.

I used to look at her and I would feel slightly giddy inside but now, how can I say this without seeming rude? Ah, who cares.

She looked stuck up.

"Well, are you gonna talk to her lover-boy?" Kaito said, nudging me in the ribs lightly. He was actually speaking like a normal person for once and not a hyper puppy.

"Now is the perfect chance Romeo, she's alone." Gakupo added, smiling like an idiot. Wow, call the record books, Gakupo is actually siding with Kaito.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again as I watched her close her phone with a sigh. This was my chance. Why did I feel the need to not take it? Shaking my head I turned around and walked away.

If I was Romeo, then I already found a new Juliet.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

"Miku! I'm telling you, I don't want to meet anyone! I just want to enjoy the party." I complained as I watched people glide across the floor. I was whining about wantinig to enjoy the party but in reality...I just wanted to find Len again...I desperately wanted to join them but was unfortunately held hostage by the teal headed menace.

"It will just take a second!...Now, where did he go…." Miku muttered as she craned her neck to look around the vast foyer, releasing her grip on me in the process.

Shaking my head I took this as a chance to escape. Turning I tried to sneak off.

"Ah! Rin!" I flinched at her voice and started to walk away faster and into a crowd of people, hoping to hide myself from sight. Looking back over my shoulder I turned down one of the hallways but as I rounded the corner I hit something solid and fell back onto my butt.

"Ow~" I said for the second time that night, pouting as I rubbed my sore behind.

There was a light chuckle, "You were right. We really do need to stop meeting like this." Glancing up I was greeted with blue eyes and I flushed for the billionth time tonight. I mean seriously, it's barely been an hour!

"L-Len," I stuttered, taking his outstretched hand as he helped me up for the second time this night.

"Twice in one night, not bad." He laughed while I nervously chuckled. Fate was definitely on my side tonight, but it certainly wasn't in my favor when it came to timing.

_'He has a nice laugh...WAIT! Rin, FOCUS!' _

"Sorry about earlier, Miku can be…easily distracted…" I said, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

He didn't seem to mind as he smiled warmly. "That's okay; I have to apologize for my friends to..."

It became silent again and I started to fidget.

_'Why can't I think of anything to say to him?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

_'Why can't I think of anything to say to her?'_

So far it was going great until we hit that awkward moment again where neither of us could think of what to say. Finally I took a deep breath and decided to break the silence.

"Would you…like to dance…with me?" I drawled out the sentence, unsure of the words coming out of my mouth.

Her head snapped up and I flinched slightly at the movement. A wide grin started to stretch slowly onto her face as she nodded enthusiastically. I help out my gloved hand and she graciously took it with her own, nearly dragging me out onto the dance floor.

I was smiling along with her happiness until I remembered one important thing…

I can't dance.

As we reached near the center of the floor she turned around to face me with a swish of her dress. She seemed over excited as she looked at me with her sparkling eyes. Blushing lightly from embarrassment I had to voice my discomfort.

"Uh- Rin…I'm sorry and I know I asked you but….I just remembered….I can't dance." I said, whispering the last part so no one would hear.

Her smile fell off her face for a moment and I instantly felt bad. Suddenly her grin was back on as she grabbed my hand.

"That's okay, I'll teach you!" She grabbed one of my hands, placing it lightly around her waist while she held the other. I instantly flushed at the contact but she just smiled warmly, pink dusting her cheeks as well. She placed her free hand lightly on my shoulder. We both stood flushing at our proximity but she coughed lightly again before speaking.

"N-now you just…flow. F-follow me." She instructed as she took a step, me following closely behind. It didn't take long before we were both gliding around the dance room in sprawling circles. And I thought the waltz was dead.

We were silent as we moved I thought about how weird this was. Here we were dancing and we don't know anything about one another but our names. But what I did know was that she seemed…different. Like no one I've ever encountered.

We danced for what seemed like minutes, just enjoying each others company, but turned out to be an hour as a huge clock hanging above the door began to chime midnight. Our movement suddenly stopped as Rin froze, staring wide eyed and horror-stricken at the clock. Her face seemed to pale slightly.

Suddenly Rin's body launched itself out of my grasp and into the crowd as she started to run. Started by her sudden dash I snapped out of it and called her name.

"Rin!" I yelled as she was swallowed by the mass of bodies. I inched my way through, receiving a few curses as I bumped into people.

"RIN!"

_'What could have made her dash off like that?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

_'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' _

I ignored Len's startled look as I ran toward the door, fighting my way through the clumps of people.

_'I AM SO SCREWED!'_

Your probably wondering why I just dashed out like a mad woman right? No, it wasn't to feel like Cinderella. (Though the thought was very tempting.) I actually had a very legitimit answer.

It's because my dad comes home at one o'clock. If I happen to slip in later than that I'm definitely caught. Which means bye, bye Rin.

And just in case your wondering '_Why don't you stay with Miku?' _Let me just say one thing.

The answer would obviously be a no. I barely talk to my father and if I do...the result is never good.

Ahem, so again as previously stated, **I AM SO FUCKED!**

I flung open the wide double doors that lead back out into the night. The sound of joyful talk and flowing music from inside grew muddled before nearly becoming silent.

I slowed my running before I stopped at the top of the stairs leading back into the expanding greenery of the front yard. I stood in silence, the only sound was muffled laughter and the sounding of my panting breaths. I winced when I took a step forward, the fragile shoes hurting my feet. Suddenly becoming frustrated I bent down, tearing one of the retchedly painful monstrosities off of my feet.

Bending down I was about to take the other one off when I looked down at the stairs before looking back at my glass shoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

By now I was panting as I still fought my way through the crowd. Curse Rin's girlness that lets her slip in between people easily! Finally reaching the door I spotted Rin. She seemed deep in thought, the thought of her previous rushing suddenly halted as she eyed the steps before her one of her shoes in her hand.

I don't know why but I ducked behind one of tall pillars. My back pressing against the cool marble as I peered over my shoulder.

I watched her as she gave a small smile before setting it down at the top of the steps. Looking at the shoe I noticed that it was transparent, as if made of glass.

Turning, she lifted her dress slightly as she started to rush down the steps. She decended, looking behind her shoulder one last time.

"Wait!" I couldn't take it as something suddenly came over me, I bolted out from behind the pillar and grabbed her wrist firmly.

_'Don't go...Cinderella.'_

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOSHH! AND there you have it ladies and germs! CHAPPY 6! How was it? LUV the reviews everybody!<strong>

**I have MINI BAGLES! oh, and thats not the last you'll see of a 'Certain Someone!'**

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think that 'Certain Someone' is? ;)**

**REVIEW PLZ~!**


	7. Double Life of Cinderella

**~Chapter 7~  
><strong>**Double Life of Cinderella**

_Running towards her pumpkin__  
><em>At the stroke of midnight<em>  
><em>Her lost slipper upon the stair<em>  
><em>In the silver majestic moonlight<em>  
><em>The fairytale turns to dust<em>  
><em>As the witching hour begins<em>  
><em>Down in the forgotten cellar<em>  
><em>Her sorrow and pain she sings<em>  
><em>So not to lose her memories of this night's enchantment<em>  
><em>She tearfully produces ink of thoughts onto peasant parchment<em>  
><em>Recumbent but weary on her bed of mice invested hay<em>  
><em>Crying herself to sleep still and alone Cinderella lay<em>  
><em>The next morning prince charming comes round<em>  
><em>With the clear glass slipper he had found<em>  
><em>A gentleman he lowers down on one knee, while Cinderella sits<em>  
><em>Drawing eloquent smiles as the slipper perfectly fits…<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I heard a voice from behind and felt a warm hand grab my wrist. I spun around quickly, slightly freaked at who could have followed me. My eyes widened in shock as I turned to meet a head of honey blond.

Len had followed me out of the foyer.

My slim wrist was easily encased in Len's soft but gruff hand and I mentally berated myself for thinking that. We stood staring at one another, Len's mouth opening and closing as if trying to say something.

"Uh…"

All thoughts left my head like an eraser wiping off a whiteboard when Len's expression suddenly changed.

His eyes softened to a sweet calm ocean and I felt my breath come faster as my heart pounded my ribs, I was hoping that he was taking my heavy breathing from me running earlier. His grip on my wrist tightened a little, squeezing my wrist lightly.

"W-will I ever see you again?" He suddenly asked softly, straightening up into a normal standing position. I could see him swallow as he awaited an answer.

A smile stretched slowly across my face and I giggled a little at his childish demeanor.

"Of course." I said, barely above a whisper. Though it was a silly question, I knew why he had asked it. The night felt so magical (though short lived) and, just like I was, he was afraid that if he woke up, it would all fade into nothing.

A hopeless dream.

He seemed a little relieved as he let go of my wrist, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head with smile on his face now as well. I couldn't help but giggle with him and soon we were just both laughing idiots. Finally we stopped our ridiculous giggling and he turned, grabbing my shoe from where I had left in on the stair. Grabbing my hand with a smile he pressed the dainty thing in my hand. Some color went to my cheeks but I didn't bother to hide it.

With Len here, my world didn't seem so bad…

* * *

><p>I got home at 12:45.<p>

Knowing there was no way in hell I could climb my tree in this monstrosity of a dress; I had to go for the next best option.

And the most dangerous.

Opening the door as quietly as I could, I stuck my head in the dark front hallway and peeked around the corner.

'_So far, so good.'_ Suddenly feeling better I tiptoed into the house as quietly as I could, my shoes in my hand. Like a ninja on an assassin mission. Suddenly, one of my shoes slipped from my grasp with a hallow 'thunk' as it hit the wooden floor.

'_SHIT!' _Closing my eyes briefly I prepared myself for a sudden army of body guards and ninjas to burst in from the windows, all handcuffing me and kicking the crap outta me with mad martial arts skills, but…. Nothing. Opening my eyes slowly one at a time I looked around, sighing in relief when all you could hear was the ticking of the clock.

Picking up my shoe and turning with a muffled swish of my dress I closed the door with a small barely audible click.

'_Phase 1: Success!'_

I moved, creeping up the stairs. Good thing I sneak in enough that I know which stairs creak and which ones are safe.

'_Just a couple more stairs Rin and your home free!'_ Suddenly, the lights flipped on. _'AH MAN! So close…'_

"Rin?" The sound of an annoyingly whiny voice from the kitchen made me inwardly cringe as I took the chance of running the rest of the way up the stairs. I was on the last step when….

"Rin!" I froze. The whiny voice was replaced with, a hollow male one.

Dad.

'_What was he doing here so early? He's not suppose to get her until one! What time was it? 12:50. He NEVER comes home earlier than one-'_

I felt my breath quicken and my chest clench, and not in a good way as Len had caused. I felt like I was hyperventilating or in a horror movie. You know, the part when the scary music comes on and the chick gets really freaked out before getting chopped into bits.

My brain was going into overdrive as I started to panic. I screwed my eyes shut, wishing to suddenly become invisible and pray that they hadn't seen me even though I was in plain sight…The dress didn't help much either. I gripped the railing so tightly that my knuckles turned white as I heard footsteps approaching.

'_No… This can't be happening! Not tonight!'_

"Rin, where in heaven's sake have you _been_! And what are you wearing?" My father's voice was loud, but didn't have a trace of emotion. It sounded…dead. Hollowed out.

But that's what scared me the most.

"Your father and I have been so worried about you!" came the whiny she-devil. "I went to check on you but saw you weren't there! I immediately called you father and he rushed home!"

A felt a spark of anger, my eyes still closed. _'Stupid woman! Thinks she knows everything! She did it! She's the reason I'm caught! Going into my room-' __Then it hit me._

"Rin we-"

Suddenly my eyes flung open, I didn't turn to face them but I felt her flinch when I started to scream.

"You WHAT! You went into my **_room_**!" I was beyond livid now, I lock my room _every day. _There was no way she could have gotten in unless she picked the lock.

"Well sweetie we-"

"NO! No! Don't you _dare_ Sweetie me!" I swung around, looking down at them as I gripped the railing with both hands. "You have no right to even talk to me!"

It was my dad's turn now, he looked weary and worn out. Like an old dish rag that just hasn't gotten thrown out yet. "Rin, listen to your mother-"

"What! My _Mother_? That-that _thing," _I spat as I pointed toward Lily. "Will NEVER be my mother! She's nothing but a home wrecker!" I don't think I remember ever being this mad. I felt like crying, screaming, and punching something all at once. Well, two out of the three are happening right now and the third wasn't too far off.

My dad looked a little taken aback, Lily standing a little behind him. Her face was calm and stoic. As if this all really didn't matter to her.

And it didn't.

"She's a self-righteous bitch and you're nothing but a zombie! Snap out of it _dad,_ mom's dead and you married a stupid skank!" Tears were streaking my face by now. All of my pent up emotions over the years has finally come spilling out for such a stupid reason as getting caught sneaking home.

My father didn't know what to say anymore, his bloodshot eyes holding the faintest flash of emotion. I huffed for breath at the top of the stairs all the anger wearing me out. He just hung his head for a few seconds and turned, walking toward his study and closing the door lightly.

I glared at the door, hoping I could suddenly develop laser vision so I could burn the door and burst in with a road roller.

There was a soft giggle and I looked down, noticing for the first time that Lily was still standing there. She walked gracefully towards the stairs and up them, closer toward me. I turned my body to face her, my killer glare shifting toward her.

She stopped right in front of me, smiling, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the smirk was full of malice.

Suddenly she pulled me into a tight hug, one that could rival Miku's death grip. But this was different. I winced as her finely manicured nails dug into the skin of my back.

"Oh Rinny-kins, you have such a dirty mouth." She whispered her lips by my ear. Her voice almost sounded like she was purring…Ew.

"You really need to learn to control that…and if you try something like that again," Her grip tightened on my back and I winced again, almost sure that her hawk-like nails had drawn blood. "You won't get off so easy." She withdrew herself, her hands still on my shoulders as she tilted her head innocently and smiled.

"Goodnight dear." She sang before turning on her heel and striding down the stairs.

I wanted nothing more than to fling myself at her and tackle her to the ground but the thought was cut off as she stopped and turned to look over her shoulder about halfway down.

"Oh and Rin, that dress really doesn't do you any good. Pity, something so pretty had been wasted."

Bitch.

* * *

><p>I remember…when I was just a little kid…this one certain day.<p>

It was the last day I saw my mom not hooked up to IV's in a hospital room.

My dad wasn't drinking and actually came home after work. Of course he was more strict than most parents but I loved him anyway. My mom was beautiful and caring. I remember she would dance around the kitchen and sing songs into a big wooden spoon while cooking, making me and daddy laugh at how 'silly' mommy was.

Life was close to **perfect.**

I was about 4. It was my birthday. My mom had gotten me a little pink bunny that was just big enough to fit in my arms. I was so happy…everyone was happy. We had gone to the park; I was wearing a new white and blue dress that I had practically _begged_ mom and dad to get. My hair was in small pigtails with black clips holding my bangs, small blue bows attached to my pigtails. I didn't have my trademark ribbon yet. I got that when I was 5.

We were strolling through the park when suddenly a man asked if we wanted our picture taken, and of course being the child I was I got excited and said yes before my parents could even react. We bent down in a field of yellow flowers, mom behind me and dad holding my hand. My big childish eyes sparkling as I smiled for a picture. The man mad a silly face and counted to three.

I was happy.

So happy.

I was sure we looked like the perfect family.

Sadly as soon as the picture was over, the fantasy faded.

Mom and Dad suddenly started arguing over something I had no idea about. It had been happening more often now. The screaming. I still have no idea what they were yelling about back then. I remember Dad's face getting red with anger and my Mom just huffed as she retaliated.

Then Dad suddenly let go of my hand and reached for the bunny, tearing it out of my hands. He said I was too old for stupid toys like my bunny.

Up until that point I had no real interest in what they were yelling about but when I felt my bunny wrenched from my arms I reached out for it. Dad didn't seem to approve of this as he started yelling at me, shaking a finger. I flushed with embarrassment at being yelled at in the park, my eyes suddenly filling with tears as I clutched my tiny hand toward my chest and looked down.

I looked back up at my Mom who just gave me a sad look before turning to walk with my father.

I watched as he threw the bunny in the trash.

* * *

><p>I gasped, waking up in a cold sweat. I glanced around the room, the grandfather clock in the corner chiming that it was nearly 5 in the morning.<p>

A Monday.

'_What was that dream all about? _Well, no use in going back to bed….'__

Groaning I rolled (literally) out of bed before walking toward my dresser and pulling out a clean uniform.

As I shimmied into the annoying outfit I glanced at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still slightly bloodshot from the night before and my face seemed, pale. I looked like the life had been sucked right out of me.

Dismissing the thought I crept quietly downstairs, glancing both ways before walking towards the door and gently opening it and slipping out. As soon as the door gave the soft click, signaling it was closed; I turned around and broke out into a sprint.

I didn't even know why I was running; I didn't really have a reason to rush. I had woken up early (for once) so there was no need.

I skidded around the corner and out of the gates to my house, as soon as I stepped out of the vicinity of my house I felt a weight lift off my shoulders and I smiled. Finally slowing my sprint down to a steady jog and then a slight trot, I stopped huffing slightly for breath.

_'Now what do I do?' _I thought as I looked at my watch, I still had a good hour or so to goof off.

**_I don't know kid. You ask the most useless questions._**

_'Inner-Rin? I thought I got rid of you?'_

**_You can't get rid of awesomness so easily kid. I'm your conscious so 'duh' I'm always gonna be there._**

_'Uh-huh, If you're my conscious that means you're a part of me and if you're a part of me then why do you keep calling me kid? Then wouldn't you really be calling yourself kid?_

**_Well-I…uh..you know what? Shut up._**

_'Ha! Hmm let's see that's Rin: 2 Inner-Rin: 0'_

* * *

><p>I hummed quietly, suddenly in a better mood as I put my things away into my desk. It was now lunch time and Miku had already ditched me for some lunch voice lessons from Megurine-sensei but I didn't mind. I actually wanted to spend some alone time to myself.<p>

Grabbing my bento from my bag I slipped out of the classroom and started walking down the now relatively empty hall. It was an actually nice day today as I passed the windows, sunlight flitting in through the clean glass.

Turning my head I stopped and looked out one of them quickly but did a double take. Outside a few meters from where I was looking I spotted the tree where Len had playing the keyboard.

The melody was so melodic I could hear it now playing through my head. How I felt my heart swell with happiness as I listened.

For a brief moment I considered walking outside and see if Len was sitting there and asking if I could join him for lunch, but I shook my head deciding against it.

_'The roof sounds nice and secluded…maybe I'll head up there.'_

Smiling and turning on my heel I walked the opposite direction and up the stairs toward the roof. Apparently the thought of Len's melody hadn't left my head as I started humming it as I walked up the last flight of stairs. Suddenly I heard a piano playing the same melody, but I shook my head.

_'Wow, I must have really liked it if I can imagine him playing it.'_

Suddenly reaching the top I reached out, turning the doorknob to the roof and letting it swing open. As soon as I opened the thick metal door a melody hit me in the face, its tone as sweet and melodic as the one I was humming moments ago.

Now realizing it wasn't my imagination I stepped through the doorway and followed the sound. I walked a few steps toward a corner. Stopping in my tracks suddenly I stopped to listen for a few moments just like I had before at the tree.

Finally I took a deep breath and built up enough confidence to peek around the corner. Looking I spotted Len playing on the keyboard that was resting on his lap, his legs stretched out beneath it. Smiling to myself I took a deep breath and-

"Boo!"

The blond haired boy suddenly jumped, his hands slamming on the battery powered instrument in an ugly cord. I had to bit my lip to suppress my giggles as he cursed.

"The hell! What-" He turned his head, his face full of annoyance before he stopped abruptly in mid sentence. His expression fell and his mouth opened.

"Uh…"

"That was really pretty." I said, playing on my newfound confidence. I gently sat beside him, not even asking if I could join him. I tucked my skirt as I bent down.

"T-thanks…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head nervously. I guessed no one had ever complimented him on his music before.

"What do you call it?" I asked, hoping to keep up the conversation.

"I'm…not sure yet." He said honestly, running through a quick scale on the keyboard. There was a small silence before I broke it before it could get awkward.

"I told you."

He lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow, "Told me what?"

"That you'd see me again." I smiled and he slowly smiled back.

"They way we keep meeting I'm starting to think your stalking me or something." She grinned, trying to make a joke.

I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head. Thank goodness that he didn't know that part of that statement was true.

"Ahehe, yeah…stalking…" I felt my face flush in embarrassment. There was a silence again after this and I felt myself get rather agitated see that we could only have a small bit of a conversation before it fell into silence. I found myself picking at a loose thread in my skirt as I stared at the ground that was slightly littered with Len's papers.

"Rin…" I snapped my head up at the sound of Len's voice, looking at his smiling face.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you up here exactly?"

I hesitated a bit, remembering I was trying to find a secluded place. Maybe I should of sat down at the tree. "I wanted some place to think."

He nodded, seeming to understand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, turning the question back to him.

"…Same reason you're here. To think."

I nodded and he seemed to open his mouth to say something but was cut off as the sound of the bell rang.

"I guess we should go now…" He said, gathering his things.

I nodded, bending to help him. Cursing that our conversations always have to be interrupted or cut short. As we got up I waved goodbye to Len as he walked in a different direction. I started to smile lik and idiot on cloud 9 as I skipped back to class. Nothing could have broken my mood.

Suddenly I heard a small rumble and then I realized something.

I forgot to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter finished! So yeah, kinda intense at the beggining with Rin and her family but I wanted to point out that this story will not all be buterflies and unicorns. Because Romeo and Juliet wasn't happy and even Cinderella had a little 'less than cheery' parts...kinda.<strong>

**Also in the last chapter I should have said Certain Someone(s) XD Mwahaha! Keeps you guessing. Not really but whateva!**

**So? Good, Bad? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Question of the Chappy: What do you think will happen with Lily in the future? XD**


	8. Ride On a White Stallion

**~Chapter 8~  
>Ride On a White Stallion<strong>

_I saw Cinderella in the marketplace__  
><em>Her clothes ragged and one of her shoes without a lace<em>  
><em>Tiny drops of sweat ran across her beautiful face<em>  
><em>Wearing an expected grimace.<em>_

_As I were approaching to help her lift her baggage  
>There came from nowhere her stepsisters<br>My temper rose to it`s peak when suddenly I saw  
>Cinderella is now picking up the items she bought a while ago.<em>

_Those wicked women I want to torture  
>And imprison them in hell forever<br>Cinderella, I want to help her be free  
>But I`m not Prince Charming and will never be<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

I was walking down the hall, a small smile stretching across my lips. I had just parted from Rin as I headed back to class. I had to say the time I spent with her was rather enjoyable, I love talking to Rin.

I stopped just short of the door to the classroom and I took a deep breath, wiping the smile I had off my face and replaced it with a bored expression.

Sliding open the door I stepped through, and just like always all the mindless chatter stops suddenly and the room goes completely silent. As I stepped into the room I felt the eyes of all 23 students begin to follow me as I walk toward my desk by the window.

It doesn't seem to bother me anymore, considering it happens every day. The girls have crushes on me, the guys are jealous, and others wonder if I'm some sort of shota alien. Despite being so 'popular', I never really talk much in class. The only friends I have are Gakupo and Kaito, and that's enough for me. The other kids just watch, never approach.

I intend to keep it that way.

I never liked attention much.

I don't like others getting close to me. Hell, it's strange that I'm even talking to Rin. I've always had problem with attention and with people getting close to me. It's probably because-

"Len."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I stared at my talking stomach and clutched it, hoping that somehow I could will it to stop growling with my brain. I was still holding it as I slid open the door and bumped into something. Stumbling back a few steps I looked up to find a familiar head of teal.

"Rin! There you are!"

I forced a smile, "Hey Miku sorry I-WHOA!" Unfortunately I didn't get to finish my sentence as she grabbed my wrist and suddenly started to drag me away.

"Miku-Hey! Where are we going?" I asked as I stumbled behind her as she walked back down the hall. What can I say? She has longer legs than me…curse me and my unfeminine-ness.

"Well I was _trying _to get you to meet someone at the ball until _somebody_ decided to run away." Miku said as she tugged on my wrist to get me to walk faster. What am I? A pack mule that needed the reigns pulled?

I sighed (partly out of annoyance), "Look, Miku I'm sorry but I just wanted to enjoy the party and-"

Miku suddenly stopped and I bumped into her back with a small 'oof'. She turned around quickly and gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. _But,_ you're going to meet him now." She said, her smile turning into a mischievous one.

"_Now_? But what about class?" I asked, the look on her face making me slightly nervous.

"Huh? Oh…right. I guess I just forgot!" She said, sticking out her tongue a little.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on." I said, grabbing her wrist and tugging her back to class. That was such a useless waste of time...

"But you still have to promise you'll meet him." I heard Miku whine behind me as I tugged her along.

I just sighed again. "Yeah yeah. I promise."

_'…maybe.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

"Len."

I felt my muscles tighten as I heard the familiar voice from behind. My eyes slightly widened and I turned around to face a girl with a long blond side ponytail.

"Neru?" I asked, trying my best not to stutter. On the outside I must have looked calm but on the inside…I was hyperventilating. Don't get me wrong, when I said I felt nothing when I looked at Neru I was telling the truth, I'm just…REALLY shocked to see her here.

Especially since she goes to a different school.

Her face visibly brightened and she smiled before taking a few slow steps towards me. It was actually quite a dramatic scene, the room totally silent and the only sound being Neru's shoes clacking on the tile floor.

I sucked in a breath when she stopped merely an inch away. Her smile, now looking at it up close, looked sly and seductive.

"Len, I'm really glad I caught you." She said after what felt like an eternity.

I slowly exhaled and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She suddenly giggled loudly and playfully slapped my shoulder. Okay…now I'm confused…

"Oh Len, you're so funny…" She placed a hand on my chest and stepped closer towards me, closing the inch gap that was there previously.

"Uh…thanks?" The hell? Now I'm really confused…

She giggled again and leaned her head close to my ear, her lips brushing the outside as she whispered before pulling back with another sly smile. I looked at her and she just waved before turning and walking toward the classroom door.

…The hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I sighed before slamming my head on my desk with a groan. The bell just wouldn't ring and the constant _tick tock_ was really starting to piss me off.

_'Stupid clock...sitting there teasing me. Thats right, keep on ticking 'cuz the next thing you know I'm gonna-'_

_'Alright Rin…just a few more minutes and you'll be free-'_

**_Tick…_**

_'Just a few more…'_

**_Tock…_**

_'Almost there…'_

**_Tick…_**

_'Almost-'_

**TOCK~!**

"AH DAMMIT!"

"Kagami!"

"Huh?" I looked around and found myself standing up on my chair with my arms in the air. Finally looking at my surroundings I found all the eyes in the room on me and a pissed off teacher at the very front who was angrily tapping a new ruler on her palm.

"Aha ha ha…" I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck and stepped off of my chair. "Did I um…say that out loud?" I asked as I tried to suddenly become invisible.

I watched as the teacher slowly nodded her head and the class burst into laughter. I gave a nervous smile and shrugged as I shrank into my shoulders like a turtle going back into its shell.

"Kagami…Detention."

"Ah fudge monkeys!"

* * *

><p>"Stupid detention…stupid teacher…" I grumbled as I kicked a rock in the school courtyard with each curse. I had just got out of detention and was walking towards the gate. I kicked the rock again.<p>

"Dumb school!"

"Ow!"

I snapped my head up to find a familiar blond rubbing the back of their head as they were crouching by an abnormal white bike.

"Len?" I asked as I took a tentative step towards the cursing blond.

Len snapped his head up and stood to face me. "Do you always have to kick rocks?" He asked, still rubbing his head where the rock must have hit him.

"Aha ha~ Sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Uh huh." Len said as he crossed his arms and giving me a 'yeah-right' look.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, suddenly trying to detract from the rock.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, turning the question back at me.

"Well I had-Hey! I asked first!" I said, pointing at him and turning the tables agian.

It seemed to work as Len suddenly stood up straighter and started to shift his gaze anywhere but at me and scratch his cheek with his index finger.

"Uh well-I was just-" It was my turn now to cross my arms and raise an eyebrow as I watched him stumble over his words.

"It was-I mean…Do you want a ride home?" He asked, suddenly turning his eyes on me.

I blinked slightly taken aback but then smiled. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Uh…my bike?" He said pointing toward his bike with the large banana seat.

I gave it a questioning look before shrugging and hopping on the back. Len sighed and sat in front of me before pulling the kickstand up.

"FORWARD HO!" I exclaimed as I pointed over his shoulder. Although I was behind him I could tell that Len just rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

Why did I tell her I would give her a ride? Oh right…I just wanted her to stop questioning me… Stupid, stupid Len!

I flinched when Rin suddenly yelled in my ear and I rolled my eyes when I heard what she said. Kicking up the kickstand I slowly started to peddle but didn't get very far before I stopped when a sudden thought occurred.

"Uh, Rin…where do you live?" I asked the giggling girl who was sitting behind me.

Rin suddenly stopped her hysterics, "Huh? Oh yeah!" I just rolled my eyes again but I allowed myself to crack a small smile. She can be such a dork.

"Well?" I asked glancing over my shoulder. She seemed to be deep in thought. Geez, how hard is it to tell someone your address?

"It's on the corner of Crypton and Yamaha Ave." She said with another cheerful smile. I nodded and turned to the left.

There was a sudden silence and I opened my mouth. I was just about to speak when the bike did a sudden dip as I hit a pothole. There was a small yelp from behind me and I felt a pair of warm slim arms wrap around my torso. I tensed and heat suddenly started to build in my cheeks.

"Uh…R-Rin?" I stuttered, glancing over my shoulder as best I could. I just spotted a head of blond as it was currently buried in the middle of my back.

"Yeah?" Her head suddenly popped up and I jumped at the sudden movement and the fact that it was only an inch or so from my face.

_'Shes so close...'_

She yelped again as her grip around me tightened and she buried her head back into my back as the bike started swerving again from my sudden outburst.

"Control the bike Len!" She shouted and I hastily tried to gain control again before we were flung into the bushes nearby.

"Well don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed once the bike was back under control with a sigh of relief.

"Scare you like what?" She huffed slightly, her head lifting from my back again but her arms still securely wrapped around my midsection.

"Uh…You just suddenly... suddenly grabbed onto me and…" I let my words trail off as heat started to build in my cheeks again.

"Huh? Oh- OH s-sorry…" She stuttered as she loosened her grip on my waist but not letting go. I exhaled with relief again before I looked in front of me.

I suddenly yelled and slammed on the brakes as we skidded to a halt and nearly flipped. Rin squealed at the sudden move to stop and her grip tightened yet again.

"Len quit scaring me!" She exclaimed after she was sure it was safe. I stared wide eyed and panting slightly from the sudden scare. I could feel my heart hammering against my ribs.

"Meow..."

I looked down. In front of me was a small grey kitten that would have been crushed if I had kept going. I sighed with relief as the cat just let out another small 'meow' before dashing off and jumping over a nearby fence.

I heard Rin giggle from behind me and I turned the best I could with a raised eyebrow. "Geez Len, you suck at riding a bike." She exclaimed with a laugh.

I just rolled my eyes, "I would have a killed a cat if I didn't stop!" I explained in my defense.

"Well that was very noble of you Len." Rin said patting my head like I was a cat.

I shook my head and cracked a smile. "Sorry, maybe I would be better at driving a bike if I didn't have so many distractions."

Rin pouted playfully, "Oh so now I'm a distraction?"

I nodded, "Yup. Exactly."

"How rude!"

I laughed as we started riding again and I could hear Rin laughing behind me as well.

"Alright Len, now quit trying to give me heart palpitations!"

"I'll try but no guarantees'."

The ride continued smoothly after that with a few jokes here and there but other than that there were no problems. I was actually amazed, I felt…comfortable with Rin. I've never truly felt at ease with someone before. The sudden change was…nice.

I could honestly get used to this.

The sun was now setting and we were currently laughing about…well I'm not even sure what we were laughing about but we were enjoying ourselves. I gave one last chuckle before it suddenly became quiet behind me.

"Rin?"

"Here we are…" Rin said so quietly that I almost had to strain to hear her.

"Right here?" I asked, gesturing to a gate that was coming up.

"Yeah…" She said quietly again. She sounded almost…depressed.

I slowed the bike to a stop in front of the large Iron Gate and looked up. The house sat farther up and looked old but still modern in its own way. All in all it was really nice. Why would she not want to come home to this? I sure as hell would.

I felt the bike lighten and looked over to find Rin getting off. Her face suddenly looked like it had aged and she looked tired.

"Thanks for the ride Len." She said in nearly a whisper before giving me what looked like a weary smile, nothing more than a ghost of her normally much brighter one.

"No problem…I'll see you later?" I asked almost as quietly as she had.

She nodded her head and gave a small wave. "Later."

"Yeah…later." I called as I watched her open the large gate before turning around and heading the other direction.

_'What was that all about?'_

I shook my head, clearing it of any thoughts of Rin before turning my brain in a different direction.

_'Meet me in the park after the sun sets; I have a surprise for you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late-ish update! yeah...I've been slacking a little bit cuz the last chapter and this one were typed kinda fast and I didn't proofread it very well so sorry for the mistakes! TT~TT<strong>

**orz**

**I'm a failure!**

**Anyway, enough self pity! I'll try to work harder cuz it is now the SUMMER~! WHOO~ Time for watermelon and to spend all day typing with no interuptions! Also guess what?**

**I HAVE EVEN MORE STORY IDEAS!**

**...kill me now.**

**My brain really hates me sometimes for coming up with so many ideas. I JUST CAN'T KEEP UP!...ah here comes more self pity...**

**Now back to the point of this authors note:...Yes! Neru is back and its not gonna be the last you see of her! But do not fear 'cuz Len and Rin's romance is blossoming just fine! For the moment...**

**Cue meniacle laughter...**

**Ahem- so, GOOD BAD? LET ME KNOW!**

**NEW ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY PROFILE!**

**Question of the Chapter: How many threats to Rin and Len's relationship will there be in total?**


	9. Problems with the Past

**~Chapter 9~****  
><strong>**Problems with The Past**

_Just a crush__  
><em>_Nothing much__  
><em>_It was just a crush.__  
><em>_So why are you craving my touch?__  
><em>_I fell for you,__  
><em>_But you pushed me away__  
><em>_I couldn't possibly stay__  
><em>_Now there's another__  
><em>_Someone that is not you,__  
><em>_This one for sure is true__  
><em>_This isn't just a crush__  
><em>**_This is love…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

The sun had descended farther into the sky as I drenched its surroundings in suffocation oranges and reds, lighting the park on fire.

I hopped off of the still partially moving bike as I reached the park. The sun was now causing the trees to cast long spindly shadows. I grabbed the handle bars of my bike and walked it slowly to a large oak, not bothering to pull down the kickstand I leaned it against the chipping bark.

I was seemingly alone for the moment as I started walking towards a bench near the front of the empty park.  
>I had made it halfway towards there when I started to hear a faint and airy giggle.<p>

I stopped and looked around, knowing perfectly well that someone was here.

"Hello?" I called out, taking a few more steps forward.

The giggle rang out again and I stopped again, watching a figure step out from behind a nearby tree. It was blatanly obvious that they wanted this to be dramatic, like in a movie.

She was always one for theatrics.

"You're late." Neru said teasingly, stepping in front of the tree she had been hiding behind and leaning against the scratchy bark.

"You didn't really give me a specific time." I replied nonchalantly with a shrug, walking the rest of the way towards the bench and sitting down.

"But still, I don't expect a gentleman to keep a lady waiting." Neru said sitting down next to me.

I closed my eyes, my hands resting behind my head and leaning it back. "Who said I was a gentleman?"

Neru snorted a little (and not in the cute way girls sometimes do) before speaking, "Oh please, we both know you're probably the most civilized person in this town."

"You didn't seem to think so last year." I opened one of my eyes and glanced at her, watching her visibly stiffen. I was openly challenging her now. All my initial shock from class today was completely gone. I've never really had a problem talking with her.

Even when I had a crush on her.

Now as I sat next to her I could feel that the 'crush' was completely dissolved…If it even really was a crush. As I sat I didn't feel any butterflies or nervous jitters. A face suddenly appeared in my head. It was almost like-

She exhaled dramatically, her shoulders slumping as she breathed out. "That was last year." She countered lamely.

"And what does talking to me now have to do with this year?" I asked, turning my head to look at her better, a blond eyebrow raised.

She just sat in silence, the toe of her shoe playing in the dirt. I closed my eyes again and moved my head back.

By now the sun had dipped even lower into the sky. The once flaming reds and oranges were turning to a more purple and blue fire.

Huh, lots of fancy analogy. Maybe I'm one for theatrics to.

I stood abruptly, causing the amber haired beauty beside me to glance up at me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and started to walk back towards my bike.

"Where are you going?" The texting addict asked as she stood.

"Home." I lied smoothly. I really wasn't going to go home sooner than I had to, but I really wanted to get as far away from the park as I could at the moment. This little exchange was causing me to think too much.

"But I haven't even gotten to the main point of calling you here!" She called back. I could hear her footfalls as she jogged (as fast as an un-athletic texting queen could) to meet me by my bike.

I lifted my bike from its place leaning against the tree and sighed. "Look, it's getting late and I need to head home. I'm sure your parents are wondering about you to." With that said I hopped onto my bike and started peddling smoothly towards the park gates.

I heard Neru huff and shout something towards my back but I didn't bother to hear what she said.

**That was my first mistake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I closed the door to my room quickly before leaning against it. Exhaling I slid down the smooth wood, my butt connecting with the wood of my floor. I leaned my head back, bonking it lightly on the door behind me.

I had managed to sneak in without being seen but that didn't mean I wasn't heard. I felt sort of bad for suddenly becoming depressed with Len after such a good time. (Even though I did almost die a few times.)

I could still picture his worried and confused face as I practically whispered my goodbye.

I suddenly felt exhausted and just wanted to pass out on the floor where I sat but an annoying buzzing snapped me out it. Groaning I reached for my vibrating phone and groaned once again when I spotted who was calling.

"Yeah Miku?" I breathed into the phone. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"RIN!" I held the phone away from my head slightly as the tealette squealed into the reciever.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily, placing the device back against my ear.

"Whose bike were you riding on the back of?" She asked with a innocent and chipper questioning tone.

I tensed, "Uh.."

'_She saw? Why was she at school so late?'_ Then I remembered.

**Music lessons.**

Damn.

She saw.

"A friend's." I muttered, not really ready for the questions she was asking.

"WHO! WHO!" She screamed into the receiver. I once again had to hold the phone away from my face.

"You know him…" I trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck even though she couldn't see me.

This isn't good.

"I do?" She asked with such a questioning tone I could practically see her furrowed eyebrows. Man she is so innocent.

"Yeah…Len? Remember him?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh…no."

I face palmed. This is getting me nowhere!

'_Oh yeah, she was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Len's friend…'_

I sighed. "Miku, look I'm tired. Is that all you called to ask me about?"

"Um…Yes…No…I mean yes! Gah no!"

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Miku." I said, pressing the red 'End Call' button before the crazed leek lover could form a rebuttal.

I sighed again and stood, flopping face first into the pillow.

What Miku really wanted to ask me…the world may never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

"No."

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Hmm…ok.."

"Really!"

"No."

I could hear Kaito groan (rather loudly) as he trailed behind me in the hall, I smirked.

"Bastard…" He muttered under his breath, but he knew I could still hear it.

"Face it blue boy, you're going to talk to her yourself."

I could hear Kaito groan louder this time and my smirk widened. You could say Kaito and I have a love-hate relationship how we always fight and get under each other's skins.

I slid open the door just as the bell rang and I turned, saying 'later' to my two older friends.

Kaito -still depressed- just kept his head hanging and turned, waving over his shoulder and muttering a "Yeah whatever."

I chuckled and walked toward my desk, setting down my stuff. The ice-cream freak had found out that I had been secretly talking with Rin for the past week and asked me to get my new blond friend to set him up with her best friend Miku.

That's right, Kaito wants to get with the crazy teal head…and I've been talking to Rin for four whole days.

Well, just during lunch.

She's actually not that bad of company. She's funny and a totally ditz…kinda like Kaito, but I don't feel the urge to punch her to get her to shut up like I do to the said blue boy. In fact when I sit with her I just-

**RING**

I felt my head snap up from its place on my hand where it was resting. I didn't even notice myself falling asleep during class until the shrill sound of the bell ringing pulled me back to consciousness.

Blinking I noticed that I was now the only one left in the classroom and that it was time for lunch.

Yawning, I walked to out of the classroom, not even bothering to get my keyboard. For some reason I just felt the need to relax and listen to music. So, grabbing my sheet music and headphones, I headed out back towards the tree by the fence.

Sitting down I let myself relax against the soft bark (unlike the itchy tree bark at the park) and put on my headphones. After a minute I grabbed a pencil and looked over the pages of music, lightly chewing on the eraser as I made corrections.

Yes a gross habit, but effective.

'_Quarter, half, quarter, sixteenth, quarter, quarter, hal-'_ I noticed a slight shadow start to loom over the pages I was working on, blocking my light. Turning my head I made eye contact with a set of bright blue orbs.

There she was, peeking around the tree with a blue wrapped bento in her hands.

Rin.

We looked at one another for a few moments before our faces broke into bright smiles. Mine being small and shy while Rin's was bright and cheerful.

Needing no other invitation, Rin gladly plopped herself down next to me, peeking over my shoulder to look at my work. Pulling down my headphones I looked between her and the papers before shoving them onto her lap.

She looked up at me for a moment with wide eyes before smiling and taking the papers offered to her.

She seemed to nod here and there, turning the paper every which angle and making sounds of approval, but I could tell she didn't know what the hell she was looking at. It made me want to laugh slightly, but I restrained myself.

When she finally went 'I see' I finally lost it, bursting out into laughter. She just turned her head and looked at me with a annoyed and confused look.

I just kept laughing, clutching my stomach slightly. I knew Rin couldn't read music and there weren't any lyrics to help her get the gist of it.

Heck, there wasn't even a title!

I wasn't really much of a lyrics and title guy, I just made the music. So the thought of Rin understanding what she was looking at made me laugh, probably more than I should. But hey, her faces were priceless.

"What?" She said with annoyance, creating the first bit of conversation since she arrived.

I gave one last chuckle before talking, "You."

She seemed to pout slightly at this. "What about me?"

"You don't have to pretend to understand music just to make me feel better."

Her face flushed slightly from embarrassment, "What? But-I-pshhh! please-…no! I can understand perfectly fine!" She pouted even more and I smiled.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say." I said, poking her in the arm.

She grabbed her arm where I poked her and just glared, making me chuckle even more.

Rin makes me happy. Not to sound totally cliché but…I haven't really been happy like this in well…ever. Sure I would smile around Gakupo and Kaito but, this was a different happiness. I felt…giddy.

Almost weightless.

After Rin's 'pouting party' we sat in comfortable silence, with me bending back over my music.

"Sooo…" Rin trailed. She obviously couldn't take silence that I found so comfortable.

"Kaito wants to ask Miku out." I suddenly blurted, saying the first thing that came to my mind and knowing that Rin would jump at any chance of conversation.

I was right as the blond perked up at a subject to talk about.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"THANK GOD!" I jumped at the sudden outburst and looked back up at the blue eyes girl. "That girl really needs a boyfriend! I mean seriously, all she bugs me about these days is-" She suddenly slammed her motor mouth shut, her face flushing a bright red.

Ok. Now I'm interested.

"Is?"

Her face darkened even more but I caught it before she looked away. "Nothing." She squeaked out.

Hmm…Interesting.

I felt a slow grin break out onto my face.

"IIISSSSS?" I stretched out, leaning over into her space. My head was right by hers now.

She must not have been aware of my close proximity because when she turned her head, her face was a mere inch from mine. She squeaked her face getting even redder (if possible) before falling backwards.

I blinked before chuckling and pulling back, sitting back against the tree again and dropping the subject. She straightened back up, her face calming down as she pretended to fix her shirt.

I just leaned back over my papers, scribbling with my cheap mechanical pencil.

Ah, back to the silence.

"Soooo…" Rin said, trying to start a conversation. Again.

I only shrugged this time, already having said my piece. Rin didn't seem to like this so she decided to blurt out something I never expected her to.

"Are you going to write any lyrics for that?" She asked, pointing to the papers in my hand.

I looked up, our blue eyes meeting. The look on her face told me she wasn't joking.

Shrugging I turned back towards my papers, erasing a part that I had messed up on.

"…I could help you if you want." Again I looked up, blinking. Once. Twice. I smiled, before nodding my head.

"Sure."

She approved of my answer and smiled excitedly. I turned away from her for the billionth time, finally able to work but stopped when I heard Rin moving around beside me.

Looking up I found her back as she was turned from me and looking for something.

I heard an 'AHA!' and the next thing I knew; a pen was shoved in my face. Blinking at the writing utensil for a moment, I shifted my gaze to the girl holding it and raised an eyebrow.

She just smiled and grabbed my hand. I felt my face heat up slightly but it quickly returned to normal temperature as I felt the tip of the pen press into the top of my hand. The feeling continued for a few moments before she released my appendage.

Bringing it up to my face I looked at what she wrote.

"What is this?" I asked, looking back up to the bright pools of blue.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "It's my number dummy!"

I felt my cheeks heat up again and she gave me a sly smirk. "What? A girl's never given you her number before?"

My face flushed brighter and I blinked. "Wha? Of course they have-it-uh-…Why?"

Her smirk turned back into a smile. "So you can call me for help with the lyrics, DUH! Besides, you're my friend. Friends text each other."

My eyes widened slightly in shock. Friend? Well sure we've been talking but…

"O-okay…" I muttered.

* * *

><p>There was no more talking after that and shortly after the bell rang to go back to class.<p>

I just packed up my things and Rin smiled and waved before going back to her class. I waved back tentatively before letting a smile stretch on to my lips.

Well lunch put me in a good mood.

Opening the door with a smile I strode over to my desk and sat down. Glancing at my hand, I blushed again before getting my things out for my next class.

It didn't take long for the teacher to enter the room again. I didn't really feel like paying attention so I just started to doodle on a empty page in my notebook, occasionally glancing at the number on my hand.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today! Please welcome her!" I heard our overzealous pink haired teacher say just before I heard the sound of the door sliding open. I looked up.

"Neru?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Like it? Hate it? Favorite part? Part that royally sucked? LET ME KNOW!<strong>

**Okay...so i really want some gummy worms right now and...**

**NEW ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY PROFILE! **

**Question of the Chappy: What evil things do you think are to come?**


	10. Text Message to Juliet

**~Chapter 10~  
><strong>**Text Message to Juliet**

_My name's not Cinderella,  
>I don't need to be saved.<br>I don't have a wicked step mom,  
>My father's not away.<em>

_I don't sleep in the attic_  
><em>I don't clean the fire place.<em>  
><em>My name's not Cinderella<em>  
><em>Now get out of my face!<em>

_I don't cook all the dinners_  
><em>the breakfast, or the lunch<em>  
><em>if I get in a fight, it's safe to assume<em>  
><em>that I threw the first punch.<em>

_I'm not your Cinderella._  
><em>I don't need to be set free.<em>  
><em>But if i did, I hope you'd play<em>  
><em>The prince who rescued me!<em>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Neru?"<strong>_

I stared in disbelief. I could feel the other student's eyes boring into me for my sudden outburst but that was at the very back of my mind at the moment.

Neru, still standing up at the front of the classroom, smiled and gave a small wave with her fingers.

'_Well this day just got a hell of a lot more interesting…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I tapped my pencil impatiently as I stared out of the window, ignoring the teachers awful lecture as usual. I desperately wanted to hop out of my desk and run outside. Get some ice cream, run around screaming in circles, I don't know _something_.

'_I wonter if I can catch Len before he leaves, he never did give me his number…' _I trailed off my thoughts, all manner of things flowing in and out of my head like the push and pull of the tides. It was making my head hurt.

Rins' aren't meant for thinking.

As if answering my unspoken prayers, the cursed shrill sound of the bell pulled me to reality. Shooting up out of my seat I grabbed my bag, nearly tripping over myself in the process, before running for the door.

In almost no time flat I was submerged in a sea of eagerly chatting students, all flowing downstream neatly. After a few minutes of walking (_ahem_, shoving past people…) I was finally spit out in front of the shoe lockers.

Not wasting any time I switched out my shoe, hopping on one foot as I put my outdoor pair as I continued to walk. Finally getting the accursed shoes on I made a dash for the front gate, specifically the bike rack.

Spotting the white bike almost instantly I quickened my pace and mentally sighed in relief. Len hadn't left yet. Talking a spot next to the 'economically-friendly' transport I began to fidget slightly.

Rins' aren't meant to be in one place for to long.

After waiting for what felt like ages (which was really five minutes) with no Len in sight, I began to notice the number of students dwindle. I started to tap my foot impatiently.

'_What is taking him so long?' _I thought frustrated.

Yes I am an impatient person…sue me.

'_I just want to ask a question!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

The sound of the bell has always given me a headache. I desperately wanted to smash it to bits every time I was forced to hear it.

But today was different.

As soon as the first ugly note started from the rusted metal I thought it was the most heavenly sound as I instantly jumped out of my seat and grabbed my things. Rushing out the door I nearly trampled everyone in my way as I jogged towards the shoe lockers.

There were two reasons for this. One, I knew Rin would be waiting for me, and Two…

"Len!"

AH CRUD MONKEYS!

I glanced over my shoulder to spot a head of long burnt blonde hair dashing behind me in the hall, waving and calling my name.

I instantly quickened my pace. I have no idea why she was here…heck, I'm not even sure why I'm running from her but I figured I needed to get away. Spotting a side hallway I grabbed the corner and used the momentum to swing me around and put my back against the wall.

"Len! Len!" I watched, panting slightly, as Neru rushed passed my little hideaway and instantly breathed out in relief.

"Gotcha!"

"Gahhh!" I let out a yell in surprised, instantly falling to my butt on the cold tile. As soon as I was sure I hadn't peed my pants in surprise I looked up and found Neru giggling by the corner.

I huffed and stood up, wiping my pants of any traces of dirt while the texting queen just kept giggling hysterically. I crossed my arms as I waited for her to stop laughing.

"Sorry…sorry but, pffft. That was just to funny!" She said between giggles. I narrowed my eyes, hoping to intimidate her….no such luck.

"What did you want Neru." I said with a tad bit of annoyance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She said, finally regaining her composure. "I just figured you were wondering why I was here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well…Yeah…" I said slowly, prompting her to continue with her statement.

"Because Len," Her giggling suddenly stopped and her face took on a more serious look. "I. want you."

My face suddenly blanked and I blinked. "Wha…?"

"You heard me." She purred, smirking deviously. She took a step forward and I responded by taking one back. The pattern repeated until I felt something solid on my back. The wall.

Damn.

"I want you." She said, walking her fingers up my chest. Ok! This just got ten times more uncomfortable!

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep my face blank.

She reached her hand up and put it on my cheek. "Because…"

By now my unease was replaced by annoyance. I grabbed the wrist of the hand on my face, pulling it away.

"Why now?" I spat slightly, my eyes narrowing.

"Because…You're a challenge Len. And I like challenges."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

OK! THAT'S IT! What is taking him so long?

I huffed as I walked back toward the now completely barren school, grumbling curses under my breath. Angrily throwing open the front door to the school I started to stomp back into the building.

As I stomped around like a baby throwing a temper tantrum I realized something…Why was I so angry? Maybe Len just got detention. Its not like he HAS to be by his bike as soon as school got out.

As I thought of some of these things my stomping slowed and I started back to a human pace. Why did I have to be such a child at times?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I started tapping knots in my head, berating myself as I walked. Suddenly I heard the sound of talking voices. Stopping I paused for a second, trying to listen. Hearing the sounds but not able to make out the words I inched closer.

Finally coming closer I found that the voices were coming from a side hallway and It sounded like a male and female talking. I took a chance and peeked around the corner.

"….challenges." Yup, definitely female. In the middle of the hall stood two figures standing close together with one of them up against a wall.

"Challenge?" The other asked, a hint of anger in the tone. Huh, that voice sounds familiar…wait-

"You _rejected _me Neru. I don't get it? Why now am I all of a sudden in your sights. You make no sense!"

Len. The other figure in the hall was Len with a girl named Neru. Wait, rejected? Wha-

"Because Len, now you're a challenge."

Len groaned, obviously frustrated. "That's what I don't get Neru. Why? Why am I a challenge?"

"Because-" I shifted, my shoe squeaking on the tile. AH FUDGE! The two people talking instantly whipped their heads in my direction and I flipped back against the wall away from them. I heard Neru say one last thing but I couldn't make it out as the sound of footsteps instantly made my heart go into overdrive. I was about to run away but I tripped, somehow falling on my butt with a loud 'oof'.

Wow…graceful.

"What are you doing?" I whipped my head in the direction of the voice and to my immense relief Len was standing above me with a mixture of confusion and amusement at my flustered state.

. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I huffed, feigning annoyance, and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "My butt is having a conversation with the floor."

Len seemed to be in a fix. It seemed like he couldn't decide what emotion to use as a mixture washed over his face. I watched for a while before he finally settled on one.

He suddenly started to laugh and I couldn't help but loose my frown to smile back at him.

"What?" I asked, the smile being able to be heard in my voice.

He stopped chuckling to look at me with a smile of his own. "You say the stupidest things sometimes."

"Oh ya?" I asked standing up and crossing my arms again my eyes narrowing playfully.

"Definitely." He said with one last chuckle escaping.

I didn't respond but my smile grew as I looked at him. His smile fell at my expression and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

I just shrugged, turning on my heel to walk back out of the school. "Nothing." He didn't seem too convinced as he quickly jogged after me and matched my pace.

"What is it?" We were outside now and as soon as he finished the sentence I whipped around to face him, my smile on my face in full force.

"You should show emotion more often"

I watched with amusement as my comment caused a quick blush but it was gone quickly as he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I show emotion all the time, see." He said, making faces.

I giggled a little as I walked toward his bike. "Ya like brooding and stuff. You don't show that you're happy very often. You're pretty serious most of the time."

He seemed confused as he undid the lock on his bike, wheeling it out of the rack. "Really?"

I nodded walking slightly ahead of him. "I'm not saying you don't laugh or smile…its just that you don't do it often." I turned around to face him, looking into blue eyes that matched my own and tilting my head slightly. "Why?"

The question seemed to take him off guard as he blanked for a moment, opening and closing his mouth before finally his expression dropping as he looked toward the ground.

I was about to say something else when I looked at his face. It seemed…dejected. Like a tender subject. I dropped it.

"What were you talking about with Neru in the hall?" Again he seemed taken aback as he lifted his head with an expression of shock.

"How much did you hear?"

I turned back around and began walking slowly again. "Hmmm…not much. What does she want with you?"

I heard a small snort behind me and I peered over my shoulder. Len was looking down but his expression seemed unreadable.

"Its stupid." He looked back up towards me. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded thinking it was a reasonable answer for now. We suddenly fell into a silence as we continued walking. I didn't even know where we were going but we just walked. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Oh!" I said, clapping my hands in realization. Len looked over at me and I turned my head with a smile. "I never got your number!"

Again a blush flitted over his face but left just as it came. "Why do you want my number?" He asked.

"Because~" I said happily, "You have mine but I know you won't text me so I need your number!"

He looked shocked for a moment before looking slightly offended. "How do you know I won't text you?"

"Woman's intuition!" I said, tapping the side of my head several times with pride.

Len scoffed slightly. "Woman's intuition? You hardly qualify as a woman with that washboard of a chest." He said with a roll of his eyes.

I gasped, "How dare you!" I said, slapping the back of his head. He looked at me and our eyes met for a few moments. We burst out laughing.

"Hey Rin." Len asked after we had calmed down a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He looked over and his face looked softer and less troubled than it did a few moments ago.

I smiled. "No problem."

We continued to walk in a comfortable silence and for the first time I noticed my surroundings. We were just starting to enter the nicer part of the town, toward my neighborhood.

"Len…Where are we going?" I asked as I continued to notice our route.

"Your house. I'm walking you home."

I turned my head abruptly towards him but his face wasn't towards me. A smile slowly broke onto my face. "I'm surprised you remember the way considering you almost killed us the first time."

His face flushed slightly in embarrassment before he huffed. "I resent that statement."

I laughed and a few moments later he joined me. We continued to make harmless cracks at one another before we finally reached my house. I turned towards my blonde counterpart.

"Len…Thanks."

He nodded in response before hopping on his bike. "No problem." He said, pushing off in what I assumed was the direction to his house.

I sighed a little, my mood becoming downcast. I was just about to open the large gate before a vibration turned me out of my thoughts. Reaching into the pocket of my skirt I pulled out my bright orange phone.

**From: _6XX-XXX-XXX_  
><strong>_**Who says I can't contact you first?**_

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! It feels like <em>forever!<em> I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! REALLY! I am! ****You would think since its summer i would update fast but _noooo. _**

**Sorry if the chapter was kinda rushed cuz i wanted to get it out as soon as possible for you guys so I AM SO SORRY!**

**_ANYWAY!_ I kinda have a reason for taking so long on updating. I'M MOVING TO ANOTHER STATE! Ya so i'm like uber busy! Truth be told this is the first time i've been home in what feels like _forever_. I've been doing a lot of back and forth traveling.**

**SO I HAVE ALL NEW ANNOUNCEMENTS UP ON MY PROFILE! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Question of the Chapter: Pancakes or Waffles?**

**REVIEW! **


	11. The First Secret Rendezvous

**~Chapter 11~  
>The Fist Secret Rendezvous<strong>

_A special world for you and me  
>A special bond one cannot see<br>It wraps us up in its cocoon  
>And holds us fiercely in its womb.<em>

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold_  
><em>Gently nestling us to the fold<em>  
><em>Like silken thread it holds us fast<em>  
><em>Bonds like this are meant to last.<em>

_And though at times a thread may break_  
><em>A new one forms in its wake<em>  
><em>To bind us closer and keep us strong<em>  
><em>In a special world, where we belong<em>.

* * *

><p>"RRRIIIINNNNNIIIIFFFFEEEERRRR!"<p>

"Gah!"

Oh, the lovely mid-day wakeup call courtesy of your local teal haired airhead. What could possibly better than this? Life is great.

"WHAT THE HELL MIKU?" Yup…life is _great._

"Well _excuse _me for waking you up in time for English_. _You know how Kiyoteru-Sensei is."

Gulp. Don't I know that. Kiyoteru is honestly a demon on earth and is wicked scary when provoked. He puts a whole new meaning to the saying 'don't poke the sleeping bear'. But even despite having this knowledge firmly shoved in my brain; it still didn't stop me from sending a small glare her way.

Miku though didn't seem to mind it much as she just shot me a small cheeky grin before taking her seat right next to me. With a depressed sigh I pulled out my orange-scented (that's right orange-_scented_) journal, and grabbing my mechanical pencil. Almost instantly I got lost in the abyss of emptiness I called my mind.

With a certain person plaguing my thoughts of course.

Len, the beautiful blond blue eyed cutie in class 1-A. Insert love struck sigh here. He had easily become the number one person on my _Must Get Closer To _list….a list that I had just in this moment created. It's been a week (maybe two) since I started eating lunch with Len. Miku (still seemingly disappearing at lunch and after school) has been getting increasingly distant and it was definitely feeling like Len was my new best friend.

Not that that was necessarily a bad thing….but I don't think it's a good sign when you fantasize about your new best friend being….well more than your best friend.

Another thing that seemed to haunt my brain was what had happened in the hall yesterday. I had only heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but, what the fudge was Neru trying to do with Len? He not only looked extremely uncomfortable but a little creeped out. I mean seriously? I had half a mind to march up there and-

A felt something make contact with my head.

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked down, spotting a small neatly folded paper football. I grabbed the offending object and glanced around for the sender (rather annoyed I might add) only to find a smiling Miku.

With another sigh I unfolded the object.

**Remember when I said I wanted u to meet someone.**

I gave the paper a funny look. Meet someone? I have no idea what she was talking about. Person, person, person, per-

Oh.

Ya I did promise to meet somebody at the ball before I ran off to go find Len. Whoops. Jotting down a quick response I flicked it back none to gracefully. She opened it and read with a small frown on her face when she finished.

**Sry. I don't really wanna meet your 'mystery person'.**

**Y?**

'**Cuz I no u. U have something up that cheap school uniform sleeve of yours.**

**U don't know that…**

**DON'T TRAIL OFF SUGGESTIVLY! U would make it so much more believable in a note if u just write it out straight.**

**PLEASE! Just meet him once!**

**Him? It's a him? NOW I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING!**

**Uh…**

**YOU DID IT AGAIN!**

By now I was getting frustrated, our note passing getting even more frequent and aggressive. I huffed as I passed it back to her. She wrote something down and flicked it back quickly. I was just about to reach for it when a thick hand beat me to it. I trailed the hand up the arm slightly more annoyed than before.

'_Who the hell-Ah…Damn…'_

Why hello pissed off Kiyoteru-Sensei!

Well I guess I'll never know what Miku was going to say….

Kiyoter- Sensei cleared his throat rather loudly as all eyes in the classroom shifted to me. It's a really sucky day to be Rin Kagamine now isn't it?

"Care to explain what was so important to pass notes in class ?"

I. Am. Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

I flopped down on my creaky and sheet-less twin bed, huffing as I bounced slightly on the worn out springs.

Today had been in one sense: **Exhausting.**

It wasn't that anything about today was particularly different, despite the constant (and awkward) advances by Neru. School just seemed like more work than usual.

Besides Neru, another thing seemed to be troubling me. Every time after I walked Rin home she would suddenly get depressed once we got there. No matter if we were laughing ten seconds ago or not.

I hated seeing her get like that.

I would never admit this to her but; I loved to see her smile. When she frowned I could feel the heart in my chest tighten in pain. In the short time we've known each other and no matter how annoying she can be, she became my best friend.

Sure Kaito and Gakupo still hung out with me but…Rin was different.

I was just getting ready to reach out and grab for my folder full of sheet music when a sudden vibration caught my attention. Reaching into the pants pocket of my uniform (because I was too lazy to change) I pulled out my small yellow ancient flip phone.

**From: **_**Rin  
>Hello! I was thinkin I could come ovr sometime to work on some lyrics to ur song X3<strong>_

Come over? Why would she want to come over to my house?

I heard a crash and thump from downstairs, signaling my still tipsy mother was awake and probably just fell off the couch. I immediately dismissed the idea of her coming over with a simple and vague 'my house is undergoing some renovations'.

**From: **_**Rin  
>Well why don't you come ovr to my house?<strong>_

Rin's house? I thought back to the times (which were only about three) when I walked Rin home. The monstrous house behind the big Iron Gate.

That's not intimidating.

**To: **_**Rin  
>Are u sure thats a good idea?<strong>_

**From: **_**Rin  
>Who cares? I had a crappy day and I'm bbbooorrreeeddd!<strong>_

I sighed. Even texting she never failed at making me feel exhausted. Not that I wasn't already. I still wasn't sure about the idea of coming over to Rin's house. It just didn't seem…right… I don't know if it was just that I was feeling inferior but I defiantly knew I didn't belong. It was like a commoner entering the home of a princess.

I sighed and was just about to type my reply when another vibration pulled me from my thoughts.

**From: **_**Unknown  
>Hey Lenny~<strong>_

I gave my phone a funny look. How did some random person get my number? I haven't given in out to anyone recently besides Rin.

**To: **_**Unknown  
>Who is this?<strong>_

The reply was instant.

**From: **_**Unknown  
>Aw! Way to make a girl feel bad! Why if u must know it's ur future girlfriend~<strong>_

I groaned.

**To: **_**Unknown  
>What do u want Neru?<strong>_

Why did all of a sudden did she decide to become crazy? She was totally normal last year. I'm really starting to regret ever liking her. What did I see in her again?

**From: **_**Unknown  
>Ik u hang out w that Rin girl**_

**To: **_**Unknown  
>So?<strong>_

**From: **_**Unknown  
>Y?<strong>_

**To: **_**Unknown  
>Cuz shes my friend<strong>_

I was getting frustrated by now. The flow was back and forth, I didn't even have a chance to set my phone down before a reply came in. Why did she care about Rin? Neru is just my crazy stalker.

It was several minutes before I got a reply.

**From: **_**Unknown  
>I'll be watching<strong>_

I read the text slowly, a sudden sense of dread and foreboding followed. Neru has totally gone bonkerz. It didn't seem much like a threat but I knew that the texting queen could easily start some damage when she wanted to.

**To: **_**Rin  
>I'll come over.<br>Tomorrow after school **_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

Oh. My. ORANGES!

I am gonna hyperventilate! Okay Rin, breath….BREATH DAMMIT!

It is currently after school and as of this moment, I have begun freaking out as I waited for Len by his bike. There are currently two things running through my mind: one being that I hope no one is home so I'm not caught sneaking in a boy and two, Len will be in my house.

LEN WILL FREAKING BE _**IN**_ MY HOUSE!

I mean how can you not freak out with that? Its only-

"Waiting on someone?"

I let out a squeak of surprise as a sudden voice sounded from behind me. I was so startled I turned around and nearly punched the person in the face but immediately stopped when I spotted the surprised face of someone who was definitely _not_ Len.

This new arrival was a boy (I think) of shortish stature. He had long silver hair (even longer than Len's) pulled into a low ponytail and bright teal eyes. He was cute, definitely a shota, and was wearing our school uniform.

I froze with my fist that would have knocked him to oblivion halfway to his face. I blinked a few times before my face flushed and I let out an embarrassed cough, trying to recompose myself. He seemed to relax almost instantly as he straightened up.

"Uh…sorry about that." I said awkwardly, trying my best to smile at the new arrival.

He just chuckled and waved it off. "Its fine, you just took me by surprise!" Dang…even his voice was cute.

"Are you new here?" I asked, realizing I've never seen him around before.

He shot a bright close eyed smile and nodded with a sound of acknowledgement before sticking his hand out for me to shake. "Utatane Piko! Nice to meet you….?"

"Rin, Kagamine Rin." I smiled back as I shook his hand. His face suddenly lost his smile as his face took an expression of recognition.

"Ohhh, so you're the famous Rin! I've heard so much about you!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't know people talked about me. Seeing my face he just chuckled (or more like a giggle) while waving a hand in the front of hime to dismiss my thought.

"No, no! Your friends with Hatsune Miku right?" I nodded. "Well she's been trying to get us to meet each other for a while."

Realization dawned on me and I gave a few rapid blinks. So he's the one Miku wanted me to meet. Frankly I was shocked as I looked at him. Maybe Miku wasn't trying to set me up with a total stranger because he obviously didn't seem like my type.

Piko was about to say something else when a beeping suddenly sounded from his watch. He brought his wrist up and checked the time before looking back at me with an apologetic face.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kagamine-san but I must go now. I hope we can meet again soon!" He called back happily, already halfway out of the gate and waving an arm wildly.

"Uh-huh…" I just stared blankly back, waving dumbly at his retreating figure. As soon as he was gone, my brain instantly went back to my worries of before, the momentary distraction no enough to clear my head.

"No no, Rin stop thinking like that! Everything will be fine. Yeah fine. HAHAHA!-"

"Rin?"

"AH!" I jumped nearly thirty feet in the air as I felt a warm hand suddenly touch my shoulder, accompanied by a velvety voice. As soon as I touched the ground again I whipped around, without the fist this time, successfully startling Len as he took a step back.

"Jumpy much?" He asked holding his hands up in mock surrender. My cheeks instantly flared up in embarrassment again and I sent out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of my neck.

"You could say that."

He walked passed me and bent down to unchain the wheel of his bike. "Why's that?"

"Uh, I guess you could say there's a lot on my mind." I guess he didn't see Piko talking to me earlier….

He finished unchaining it pulled it out of the rack before turning around and giving me an incredulous look. "Uh huh. The great brainless Rin has a lot on her mind?" He asked skeptically with a raised brow.

I almost scoffed at his assessment but I went with my second reaction and let another nervous laugh escape before following Len out the school gates.

"So do you have any ideas on lyrics or is this just an excuse to get me to your house?" He asked while still looking forward. My cheeks instantly flared up and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or just teasing me.

"Ummm….maybe?"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know what I don't know!"

"What do you know that you don't know?" By this point Len had turned his head, a teasing smirk plastered on his face while my cheeks were red, only this time from frustration.

"I don't know what you want me to know so just shut up 'cuz I don't know!" I huffed, crossing my arms across my pathetic excuse for a chest.

Len just stared wide-eyed for a moment before a fit of laughter escaped. He continued laughter just made me even more annoyed.

"Whats so funny?" I grumbled, giving the best glare I could.

"That fact that you actually managed to confuse me _and_ tell me to shut up in the same sentence." He said with a small smile.

"So?"

"So, that's a first for you. Normally your face just flushes and you tell me to shut up and then smack me on the arm."

I flushed before smacking his right arm. "Sh-shut up!"

"Example A." He shot me a know-it-all look and his now increasingly annoying smirk. I rolled my eyes before giving him a small smile.

As soon as our small immature exchange was over I realized we were now standing outside the gates to my house. With Len, all my worries from before seemed to vanish, but now looking at the intimidating gate before me, they all came crashing back down for a second time.

"Well? Are we gonna go in or just stand here?" My shoulders immediately tensed and I turned around to face a confused looking Len.

"Ah…Y-yeah, Yeah! J-just give me a second okay?" I barely stood long enough to see him nod before I turned around and ran up the winding driveway towards the house.

Running like a mad woman I hastily threw open the door, half-hazardly searching the house for my dad or the step-devil. Finally deciding the house was clean I ran back towards the door and signaled Len to come up.

As soon as he was standing in front of me he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I ignored the look and showed him a place to park his bike before we entered the house.

Right as we entered Len started to look around, his face and expression of awe. He let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Wow, nice house." He said, looking at me with a small smile.

I looked at him and tried to send one back but all that happed was a small twitch of my lips. Drawing his attention back I guided him upstairs toward my room quickly, nearly shoving him inside before closing the door.

Right when I heard the click that signaled the door was properly shut I exhaled loudly in relief as we made it but Len didn't seem to notice. He stood in the center of my room, looking around and taking it all in as he had done downstairs.

What it's just a poorly decorated room, what's so special about it?

I was just about to comment on his strange behavior when he suddenly moved towards my nightstand and picked something up. I instantly froze as I realized what was in his hands.

"Are these your parents?" He asked, turning his head to look at my face where I was still standing by the door. I walked over to where he was at, gazing at the picture.

I gave him a small sad smile. "Yeah…I was about 4 or 5 in that picture."

"It's nice." I just nodded and he set the picture down back where it was. There was a small silence passing in the room before Len decided to speak up again.

"Why don't you talk about it?" The sudden question caught my attention and I turned my head to meet his piercing blue gaze. It was serious and I found it hard to look away, no matter how bad I wanted to. I knew what he was referring too, it was something neither of us ever spoke about.

Family.

After the weeks we've spent together neither of us asked a single question on our family situations. It seemed to be a subject both of us just subconsciously avoided.

"It's not something I like to talk about…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling extremely awkward.

"Why not?" He pressed. I could tell he wasn't going to let this go without a suitable answer. I sighed shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"It's just….complicated okay?" There was a slight whining edge to my voice; one I hope would work to get him to drop the subject.

He just seemed to let out a small chuckle that bordered a snort. "Don't I know complicated," He mumbled under his breath before looking back at me.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me now, but promise you tell me eventually?" I blinked in surprise, taken aback by his answer before. I allowed myself a small sincere smile.

"Promise."

His face brightened, "Good, now-"

"RIN!"

Len and I both visibly flinched as the shrill sound of Lily's voice wafted up the stairs. I made eye contact with Len before my eyes widened in fear.

"You've got to get out of here." I hissed out quietly with a tone of urgency.

He just raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you didn't tell your parents you were having me over?"

I just answered that with a nervous chuckle while turning him around and shoving him towards my balcony, opening the glass door and pushing him out.

"Ri-"

"Shhh!" I gave a nervous glance over my shoulder when I heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs. "Just _please _climb down the tree, I promise I'll explain everything later!" I whispered frantically, I couldn't possibly let Lily find out I had Len over.

He just gave me an 'are-you-insane' look before sighing and hauling himself over the railing and grabbing onto a branch. I tensed as I heard the jiggling of my doorknob, the sign that Lily was picking my lock.

'Hurry!' I mouthed, a sudden dread taking over me.

He frowned before mouthing back, 'You owe me.' He suddenly let go of the branch, dropping out of sight and running in the direction where his bike was parked.

"Thank you…" I whispered quietly though I knew he couldn't hear me.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! Its been FOREVER! (or it feels like it) I'm sooooooo SORRY! I've been so busy with summer boredom that I just didn't really have the motivation to write...okay that a sad excuse to say that i just didn't know how to start this chapter! So i did have a bit of writers block. I have the issue where i know what i want to write but its where i have to figure out where to start and BLAH!<strong>

**OH THE ARRIVAL OF PIKO! I was having issues of trying to fit him in (thats why the 'mysterious dude Miku wants Rin to meet has been mentions several times but nothing happened) and now he has arrived! So GOOD? BAD? Let me know!**

**Question of the CHAPPY!~: What do you expect so see in the next chapter? (it can help me get started so you could get a faster update!)**

**Let me know!**


	12. Even Romeo Gets Jealous

**~Chapter 12~  
>Even Romeo Gets Jealous<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mirror, mirror on the wall<em>  
><em>Who's the fairest of them all?<em>  
><em>Never mind that Cinderella,<em>  
><em>She always finds a fine young fella.<em>  
><em>Is that Romeo I do see?<em>  
><em>He's come to set the young Cinderella free.<em>  
><em>No! <em>  
><em>Not on my watch!<em>  
><em>Romeo is mine!<em>  
><em>Just wait and see…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

"Hey…I was thinking…"

"Hm?"

"You said Kaito liked Miku right?"

I looked up from my music scores, a golden blond eyebrow raised in question. It was lunch and we were sitting down at our usual tree and just like all the other times Rin would always try and start the conversation.

"Yeah…."

"Well, what if they got together? That way Kaito would stop begging you and maybe Miku would separate from her music life enough to breath." She said absently, pulling up grass and watching it fall from her hand.

"Hmmm…." I looked up, staring at the canopy of leaves above me while tapping my pen against my chin. Kaito was getting on my nerves more than usual….

"Okay. But we can work on that tomorrow, first I want to ask something." I said, turning my head back to look at a happy Rin. Her face lit up at the thought of playing matchmaker so she eagerly nodded her head for me to ask my question.

"It's funny that I went to your house to work on lyrics but we never got to it." I started, watching as her face went from bright and happy to suddenly withdrawn. She knew what I was going to ask.

"Please don't" She said so quietly that I almost didn't hear.

I frowned. I didn't like this answer. There were to many things that were making me suspicious about Rin's home life. I opened my mouth and was just about to voice something when another voice beat me to it.

"Ah! Rin!" Both of our heads turned to look at the new addition jogging our way. I was just about to tell him to go away when Rin suddenly spoke.

"Oh….Piko…" Her voice was still small but sounded slightly surprised. My head snapped to look back towards her. She knows him?

"I'm so glad I could find you Rin!" He exclaimed excitedly, flicking me a small glance. I blinked a bit, taken slightly aback. Was it just my imagination but did I see…hate?It was only for a split second...but I definately saw something. What would he have to hate me for?

"So Rin who's your blond friend there?" Piko asked putting on a sickly sweet smile.

Rin still seemed surprised, "Huh? Oh, Piko this is Len. Len, Piko." She said, gesturing in between the two of us.

I nodded and stuck my hand out but Piko just continued to stand with his sweet smile. With a confused face I slowly retracted my hand and shrugged. This guy was weird.

Seemingly trying to ignore me, he turned back to my blond friend with the molases-like smile still on his girlish face. "So Rin, what is a pretty girl like you doing sitting out here?"

She blushed and suddenly I felt a twist in my stomach. It was subtle but still noticable. What was that feeling for?

"I always eat lunch here." She nearly mumbled her cheeks still on fire. Why was she blushing? The twisting in my gut knotted tighter and I finally recognized the feeling as anger. The feeling telling me to snap the shota's neck….Woah….violent.

'_No! Don't tell him that! Now he'll try and sit with us every day!' _I fought the urge to scream that as I watched the two continue to talk. 'Piko' seemingly took it upon himself to sit down without asking and continued to shamelessly 'flirt' with Rin, causing said clueless girl to flush red and making me want to bash his head with my keyboard.

Why do I feel like that? Is it because he seems like a total jackass? I continued to sit in silence, gritting my teeth with every cheesy line that leaves his mouth.

'_Arrogant, self-righteous, jackass, son of a-'_

**RING!**

The shrill sounding bell snapped me out of my thoughts of maiming Piko and I quickly gathered my things, not even bothering to wait for Rin. I needed time to myself for a moment.

'_What is this feeling!?'_

**Rin**

I watched as Len packed up his stuff and hurried off. He seemed…mad? But at what? The whole time at lunch he was quiet and he barely looked at his music. Normally you could only make him look up from them for a few seconds.

I stood up quickly and was just about to call and run after him when a hand gripping my wrist stopped me. Turning around I faced Piko who was smiling as if nothing happened.

"Leave him be, I'm sure he just doesn't want to be late to class." I stared at him for a moment before nodding my head slowly, taking his word for it for now.

Packing my stuff up I said a quick goodbye before running off down the path Len was taking just a moments before.

I would definitely be talking to Len later.

* * *

><p>"So….what do you think of Piko?"<p>

Afternoon break had come faster than expected and the room was full of chatting teenagers. Miku sat ontop of her desk, swinging her legs freely as she watched me doodle in my journal.

"What do you mean what do I think of him?" I asked, coloring in a cartoon orange.

"You know! Do you think he's nice?"

I paused, setting down my orange gel pen. "Well yeah he's nice…."

"So? Do you see yourself going on a date with him?" She asked, smiling mischievously.

My head immediately snapped up, gaping at her like a fish. "Wha-! N-no! What the heck? Where did that come from?"

Miku seemed confused as she tilted her head and blinked innocently. "I thought you'd end up going out with him or something!"

My gaping expression slowly morphed into annoyed frustration. "No! I don't like him like that! I barely know him!"

She smiled at me again, leaning forward on the desk slightly. "But if you knew him better, would you go out with him?"

"Yes! Wait- NO! I don't know!" I sputtered, my face growing a nice shade of cherry red. I've been doing that a lot these past few weeks...

Miku didn't seem to like this answer as she leaned back. "Well? Whats the problem?"

My face grew to and even brighter shade of red. Miku raised a teal eyebrow. I turned my head away, mumbling quietly.

"Huh? I didn't hear that!"

"I….." I said, a little louder but apparently not loud enough.

"HUH!?"

"I LIKE SOMEONE ALREADY OKAY!?" I nearly yelled, my face brighter than a tomato. Miku blinked completely taken aback and it was only then that I noticed how the entire classroom had gone silent. I shrunk back into my seat from embarrassment, hoping the floor would suddenly open up and swallow me whole.

Suddenly I heard laughter, complete and hysterical laughter. Shocked I looked over to the nearly crying Miku as she practically rolled around on top of her desk.

"It's not funny!" I yelled, easily getting even more flustered and angry.

Miku just continued to roll around. After a few moments she finally calmed down and spoke between giggles. "Ha…R-rinny, haha.. th-that's…haha …so..pfft! cute!"

I crossed my arms, glaring at the tealette. "Oh yeah?…whats so funny about it then!?"

Miku, still experiencing the after affects of laughing so hard, sat up with a smile before ruffling my hair. "Its so cute! Little Ri-Ri has a wittle crush!" SHe cooed before pulling a bit on my cheek.

I swatted her hand away and tried to send her one of my best glares as I blew a stray piece of hair off of my face from her hair musing. "I'm being serious here."

"Oh I bet you are!" Miku continued, still talking to me like a child. Oh she is SO going down.

"Miku!" I exclaimed in angry frustration. Lucky for her the bell rang again, saving her from a sudden mauling. Since when did she get so annoying?

* * *

><p><strong>Neru<strong>

I popped a bubble that I had formed with my now flavorless gum as I typed away at my phone. I was leaning against the south wall of the school away from the sea of evacuating students, a tree only about ten feet away from me and previding a decent amount of shade.

"So….how is she?" I spoke, seemingly to thin air.

"Not bad…a little to perky but she can satisfy me for now."

A cruel grin slowly made its way onto my face, the news extreamly pleasing to hear. Shutting my golden colored phone with a small snap I turned towards the voice concealed in the shadows behind me. "So do you think her 'friend' will be a problem?"

"Not at all."

"Good…" I practically purred, "now you don't mind if I play with your new little toy for a bit?" I asked, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to one foot.

My companion grinned from his position in the dark. "By all means go for it. Playing with broken toys are always the most fun."

My smile suddenly turned even more malicious as I watched a little blond haired bunny run up to stand by a white bike, being joined by a similar looking blond a few seconds later.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

"So are we going to work on lyrics again today?" I asked, skipping from my position beside Len's bike.

"That depends. Are you going to shove me out of your room again?" He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

I stiffened slightly, at a loss for words. "Uh…"

Len just gave a small chuckle, totally at ease. "I'm just kidding."

I exhaled sharply, not even realizing my held breath until Len gave me another look but decided not to question me on it.

The rest of the walk seemed to fall in a comfortable silence as we reached the house in no time flat. Following the same procedure as yesterday I ran and checked the house for the prison wardens. Rushing into the kitchen and seeing that it was empty I was just about to leave when I spotted a pink post-it note on the fridge.

Walking over I slid off the magnet and quickly skimmed it over.

_-Rinny _(here I cringed)

_You father won't be home till midnight and I have gone to a friends and probably won't be home till tomorrow._

_Don't wreck the house or your head is mine._

_Lilly~_

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. No Lily or Dad. The house is mine! Quickly throwing the note away I ran to the door and signaled Len. He parked his bike in the same place and followed me inside, except this time he didn't take the time to admire the scenery.

Charging up to my room, I ran ahead and dog piled on my bed with a satisfying sigh. Len followed at a slower pace, closing the door behind him. Seeing me, he gave me a look that seemed to ask 'what's with you?'

I sat up and kicked off my shoes before looking back at him to answer. "Let's just say I won't have to shove you off my balcony again." I said with a smile yet still choosing my words carefully.

Len sighed before sitting down on the bed next to me. The action caused my face to flush at a sudden thought. Len is in my house, in my room, on my bed….and were alone. Stupid brain and making me realize things.

"Hey Rin?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned a bit to face him.

"Who was that Piko guy?" He asked, a small scowl on his face. I flushed thinking about how Piko talked to me at lunch but then remembered how I had wanted to talk to Len.

"Piko? Oh, he's just someone I met yesterday while waiting for you." I said simply hoping that the answer would be enough. Len nodded, seeming to except the answer but his frown was still on his face.

"Len," He looked up, his features softening slightly. "What was the matter at lunch…you seemed…mad or something."

Len blinked in surprise before his face tinged a light pink. He turned his head swiftly away. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He mumbled under his breath but just loud enough for me to hear.

I gave a skeptical look and was just about to open my mouth and say something until Len interrupted me.

"Hey Rin?" He said, his voice still quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Do you….maybe wanna….um." I looked at his flushing face and raised an eyebrow asking him silently to continue. After a moment he just shook his head. "Never mind, let's just work on the lyrics now."

He made a move to stand but I grabbed his wrist, holding him back. He turned his head back giving me a funny look. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Wanna what?"

His cheeks turned a little pink. "N-nothing. It's stupid." He retrieved his wrist and walked over to his discarded bag by the door and pulled out his folder. Getting up I stopped him before he could make any further moves.

"I don't care. Tell me." I smiled, my voice demanding but gentle.

He sighed, obviously getting annoyed but I didn't dare back down. There was a small silence as if he was debating. "Tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

I blinked in confusion for a moment before I let out a rather babyish whine. "But Lenny~!"

He cringed and his face suddenly drained slightly of color. His face suddenly got a rather far off look as if he was remembering something.

"Len?...Len?...Len! Hellur!" I said, waving my hand and snapping my fingers infront of his face.

The technique seemed to work as Len suddenly came back into the present. His face darkened again as he hung his head. "Sorry..." He mumbled, his bangs covering his bright blue eyes.

I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him a question when his head suddnely snapped back up.

"Lets get to work shall we?" Len said, an obviously forced and streched smile on his face. His face was still pale but he was still trying to seem cheerful. I was confused but it definately seemed that Len didn't want to talk about it, so I just let it be for the moment.

Everyones entitled to secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Omg has it really been a month? I just had to put up this chapter even if it's an awkward day to do it.<strong>

**I've been so busy! If you've been reading my author's notes you would know that i had moved so i havnt gotten internet yet so yeah! and with school starting and new school, AP and advanced courses, family complications, band practice like everyday, its been less than ideal, lots of homework and stuff...BLEH**

**Has anyone been the new kid before? Yeah...it sucks. Especially if your me...But i'm gonna try and stay positive and not get into that in an author's note!**

**Juzinha89: whoops typo! haha but I will try and fix it. and YUP DRAMA!**

**Niki-Owl: Yes I kinda like the poems to, glad to know people actually read them! The poems in chapter 1, 9, and this one were written by me and the others were found on a website. I could give you a link or something if you want! XD**

**_Question of the Chappy_: Guess why Len became pale when Rin called him Lenny! **

**_Pointless Question of chappy_: My bday is comin up soon! Outta curiousity I wanna see if you can guess how old i am and what day is my bday! Virtual cookie if you get close! **


	13. Running White Rabbit

**~Chapter 13~  
>Running White Rabbit<strong>

_We were doomed from the beginning,  
>Blinded from the start,<br>But nothing can be done  
>To fool a happy heart.<br>With each smile and giggle,  
>Every embrace and every kiss,<br>We were shooting toward a happy ending,  
>And we missed.<em>

_Cinderella lost her slipper  
>And it was never found.<br>Prince Charming came too late,  
>Now no one's sleeping sound.<br>Pillows are soaking wet,  
>Hopes are all lost.<em>

_No more dancing in the clouds.  
>Dreams have all been tossed.<br>The fairy-tale warmth has left us  
>As winter's setting in.<br>The storybook reads the end,  
>But where should we begin?<br>Now your heart strives to be broken,  
>And you long for lonely nights<br>This time our ship is sinking  
>We're going down without a fight.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lenny~!"<em>

_A small boy about four years of age eagerly hopped down from the tall dining room chair at the sound of his mother's soothing voice. Older kids at school would tease him for his obedience and call him a 'momma's boy' but he didn't care. He did love his mom, it wasn't a secret._

_It's not like he needed friends anyway._

"_Len!" The small blond headed boy walked out of the small dining area and was greeted with a warm smile from his mother as she had just come home from work. He scurried over to her quickly beaming up at the pretty woman._

_The smile on the woman's face soon fell and she crouched down with concern covering her near perfect features. _

"_Oh goodness Len! Again? What happened to you this time?!" She exclaimed as she took the small boys head in her hands and turning it this way and that. The smiling boy suddenly looked down, ashamed. His entire body was covered in dirt and scratches, a purple bruise on his left cheek. _

"_Nothing." He mumbled quietly and trying to move from her grasp._

"_This doesn't look like nothing to me!" She said, slightly cross. Little Len winced slightly at the tone. How he hated getting scolded. "What happened?"_

"_School…" He huffed, blowing a piece of hair from his face. He desperately needed a haircut, it was already down to his shoulders, but he knew they didn't have the money for such trivial things at the moment._

"_What about it." His mother demanded, standing now and her arms crossed over her chest._

"_It's stupid!" He yelled, his frustration seeping into his decisions._

"_Len!" The boy flinched. That wasn't a smart move but he wasn't about to stop now. He was mad and he was going to make sure his mother understood that._

"_They hate me momma! All of 'em! Stupid! Stupid! Stupi-!"_

_His head whipped to the side, a sudden stinging erupting in his cheek. A tear fell. Then two. Suddenly the little boy was crying harshly as he turned his head to look at the person who struck him._

"_Why am I different momma?" He choked, his face red and nose runny._

_The stern face of his mother suddenly melted into one of pity as she bent down and stoke his hair lightly as he cried. He didn't like being ignored. Swinging all by himself while the other kids chased ducks by the pond or played tag. _

"_Where's daddy?" He whispered after he had calmed down some. He felt his mother's grasp on him stiffen to a near crushing grip and her gentle stroking on his hair ceased. She pulled away, her hands still resting on his shoulders and a forced smile on her face._

"_What daddy?" She said her voice thin and slightly higher._

"_Daddy. That's why I'm made fun of 'cuz I don't got one. Akiko's got a daddy, and so does Tsubasa. Where's my daddy?" Len asked plainly, not giving his words a second thought._

_His mother's smile fell of her face complexly and her grip on Len's shoulders tightened significantly to the point where the boy gave a cry of alarm. _

"_Don't speak about that bastard." She hissed between her teeth. Len's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to comment on the language but he was hushed by the sudden return of his mother's fake smile._

"_Okay?" She purred. Len could only nod his head in astonishment. "Good! Now let's fix that hair!" Before the boy could even process the comment he was already turned around, his mother's thin fingers raking through his hair like a brush before pulling it up into a small ponytail._

"_There! All done!" She stood, humming the whole way as she stepped into the kitchen._

_Len never asked about his father again._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

"Right."

I looked up, turning my head to the sound of the soft voice. Len was just leaning against the large tree, his head tilted back as he looked up into the tree's canopy. He was acting strange today. It was already lunch and he hasn't made a single move for his music.

"Left."

"Huh?" I asked, my chopsticks still near my mouth.

"Rin."

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at his strange behavior.

"Len."

I was thoroughly confused now. What was wrong with him? Just as I had the thought he lowered his head and looked at me, a smile stretching across his face.

"Right."

"…Left?" I responded hesitantly, following his strange routine.

"Rin."

"Len." I said more assertively.

"It fits don't you think?" He asked, shifting to look at me better. I raised my eyebrow again. Sometimes I really don't get him.

"What fits?"

He rolled his eyes. "Were you not listening to me?"

"I was supposed to listen? I thought you were spouting nonsense." I replied hotly with an eye roll of my own. This was getting annoying fast.

He just chuckled a bit and I smacked his arm lightly. He smiled at me, his face soft and caring. I felt my face flush and I quickly averted my gaze. There was silence for a couple of more seconds and I heard Len shift back into his previous position.

"There opposites." I turned my head to look at him, knowing he wasn't finished. "**Ri**ght for **Ri**n and **Le**ft for **Le**n."

"And your point is?" I asked while pulling my knees to my chest and tilting my head.

Len just shrugged. "I just thought it was cool." I blinked before giving a small annoyed pout and smacking him lightly on the arm again.

He just laughed and looked at me. "What was that for?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as if posing a challenge.

"For messing with my brain." I grumbled with annoyance. He laughed and I couldn't help but smile and giggle with him. His laugh was contagious…

After our laughter had died all that was left was silence. We both just sat in the quiet as we stared in each other's eyes. Surprisingly…it wasn't awkward. The corner of Len's lip twitched into a small smile and my face mimicked his. Suddenly I remembered something he had said yesterday. He was going to ask me something but he didn't tell me. Just as I was about to open my mouth to voice my thoughts the sound of the bell ringing cut me off.

Len looked at me and shrugged as he stood up, offering me a hand. I sat for a second, staring at his hand. I felt a small blush on my cheeks but I reached up and took it, letting him pull me up. I guess Len thought I was heavier than I am because as he pulled I was flung up, stumbling slightly into his chest. I felt my cheeks glow but I didn't move.

It felt to…nice.

I saw Len's cheeks turn a little pink as well as he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off as the warning bell rang. We sprang apart as if we had caught on fire, the moment gone.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, his face like a red pepper.

"No I'm sorry!" I said in the same moment. We stopped for a second before laughing.

'_Why does he have to be so damn cute?'_

* * *

><p>The clock wasn't moving.<p>

I tapped my pencil impatiently as I listened to the teacher's droning. Every time I glanced at the clock on the wall not even a minute had passed. I desperately wanted the class to end.

And not just because math is my worst subject.

I thought back on what Len had said yesterday. What was he going to ask me? I desperately wanted to find out, if only the clock would move faster!

The second the first sound of the bell had chimed I hastily tossed all of my stuff into my bag and dashed out of the room and down the hall. I heard several people yell and curse at me as I raced past, not even stopping to apologize as I knocked down some poor girl's huge stack of papers.

The only thing that did stop me was when I crash landed on my butt as I turned the corner, ramming into someone.

"Oww…" I mumbled shaking out the pain of the fall. I heard a growl and looked up to see a very pissed off Neru. I gulped.

The texting addicted opened her mouth and I waited, expecting something along the lines of 'watch it bitch,' but was shocked when she closed her mouth, a smile stretching across her face.

"Rin!" She screeched, as we stood, her hands dusting off the nonexistent dirt on her skirt. "Just the person I was looking for!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You…what?"

"You heard me!"

I was confused. I had absolutely nothing to do with her, why would she be looking for me? She took my silence as a means to continue.

"Well I really just wanted to give you a fair warning." She said with false innocence, her smile turning to a sickly sweet syrup.

"Warning?" I took a step back…her smile was really creeping me out.

She nodded, advancing a step. I took another back. We continued this cycle until I felt something solid touch my back. I had hit the wall.

She was now just inches from my face. I could see the makeup caked on her face and smell the gooey strawberry lip-gloss she wore. It was safe to say I was sufficiently uncomfortable.

"Stay away from Len."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Stay away from him."

Ok…who does she think she is to tell me what to do? "Why?"

"Why?" She sneered. "Because he's _mine._"

I narrowed my blue eyes at that remark. Since when were people property? Sure I liked Len…maybe more than I should, but that didn't mean I wanted to own him or something.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I didn't know Len was an object to own."

Neru scoffed. "_Please…_I can own anything I want."

"Really now?" I asked with a small smirk and raised eyebrow.

She crossed her arms and smiled, sure of herself. "Yup."

I took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder and leaning close to her ear, whispering one simple thing before walking away.

"Really? Then why does Len talk to me and not you?"

* * *

><p>It's been about two days since my encounter in the hall with the texting queen and it hasn't exactly been the best. Every where I turn Neru is around the corner glaring. The first day she 'accidently' threw away all my homework. The second day she dumped my lunch all over me. Not that it bothered me, it was just petty drama.<p>

There was only one thing that bugged me.

Whatever Len was going to ask me the day he came over to my house.

I hopped up as soon as the lunch bell rang, hopping to race out and ask Len the question I've been meaning to for the past few days. Just as I raced around the corner I felt a tug on my arm and the sound of a door closing. I was suddenly submerged in darkness.

'_Wha-?'_

A light flicked on, the sudden change momentarily blinding me. Looking around I realized I was in an old empty classroom. Before me stood a small group of girls, all giving me the death stare with Neru at the fore front. Quickly realizing my situation I returned the look. This obviously wasn't going to be a peaceful lunch.

"What do you want Neru? I thought we already dealt with this." I spat, crossing my arms across my chest. My eyes quickly flicked toward her small band of 'backup' as they sneered in my direction as well.

"Oh this is far from settled. We're only done when I've won."

I rolled my eyes. "Well we can't always win now can we?"

She smirked. "I'm glad you see it my way."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't have time to respond as suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head as it was shoved against the wall by one of the unidentified girls.

"What the hell?" I groaned in pain, spots momentarily clouding my eyesight.

Neru stepped into my line of vision, a victorious smile on her face. "Sorry but I did give you a fair warning." I growled but this action only caused my head to be pulled back and reattached to the wall.

What a great day…

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

I yawned as I sat against the tree under the shade. The sun was warm and the breeze was perfect, great condition for a nap. _'To bad Rin is missing this…where is that girl anyway?'_

I sat up and glanced around the yard, hopping to find a big white ribbon heading my way. '_shes normally here by now…'_ I stood up, deciding to look around for my obnoxious friend. Just as I entered the building I felt someone bump my shoulder as they ran past, sending my music crashing to the floor.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled before bending down and grumbling to myself as I picked up the now dirty sheet music.

"Hey did you hear?" A boy said a ways down the hall. He seemed about my age with brick red hair.

"What?" His companion with brown hair asked.

"There's a fight in one of the old classrooms!" I lifted my head. A fight?

"No way!"

"Yeah, apparently. It's between some Neru girl and some weird blond chick." Blond chick? Rin? No…it can't be. I discreetly moved a little closer to listen, my music previously forgotten.

"Who's the blond girl?" The boy with brown hair asked, he seemed truly interested.

The other just shrugged. "I don't know, some girl named Rin I think. You know? Big goofy ribbon?"

I froze, my previously picked up papers falling back to the ground. This caught the attention of the two boys talking in the hall but by the time they looked up I was already running past them.

'_This better not be what I think it is.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin<strong>

I coughed as I received a kick to the stomach. What is wrong with her? Getting so possessive and violent over something so simple. I've barely exchanged a full conversation with this girl!

"Are you ready to give now?" Neru asked as she crouched down to my position on the floor.

"This…is…so..stupid!" I growled between my heavy breathing.

Neru's smile dropped off her face. I could tell this wasn't how she predicted this to go. She wanted a few quick punches till I gave in, well that was definitely NOT happening.

"You're a freak you know that."

I didn't answer.

Neru's face changed. It was expressionless, her eyes holding all the emotion. "You're sleeping with him? Aren't you?" My eyes widened as well as a series of gasps from Neru's posse. She had switched tactics; if she couldn't break me physically she would get me emotionally.

"That's it, your just whoring around to keep him!" The smirk was back, she knew every word out of her mouth was a lie but the people behind her didn't and that would be how she got me.

"You know that's not-"

"Just like your mother!" My body went rigid. My mom? Why is she bringing my mom into this? Does she even know that my mother is dead?

"That's right. Your just a little slut, just like you mom." I felt the initial shock slowly dissolve, anger building in its place. I glared at her.

"You…"

"I'm right? Aren't I!"

"Have…"

"Just admit it!"

"You have no right!" I snapped. I launched myself, breaking free of the people holding me and tackling Neru to the ground. We slid on the floor for a moment, crashing into desks as we went. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, obviously not expecting the outburst. I had her pinned with my hands on her shoulders, my knees on either side of her stomach.

"You have no right to talk about my mother! Ever word that came out of your mouth was a lie and now you're going to take it back!" I hissed, my vision had gone red. I didn't even register the sound of beating footsteps down the hall or the crashing of the door as it was flung open. I only heard one thing.

"Rin!"

My body froze for a second time. My head turned slowly towards the door. There stood Len. He was panting, most likely from running here and his face was flushed with his hair frayed a bit. His eyes met mine, oblivious to everything else in the room.

His mouth twitched with the start of a smile as he took a step forward. I felt my eyes become watery and my vision blurred. I stood up. Everyone else in the room didn't move. It was total silence. He held out a hand for me to take.

I pushed past him and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Its been forever! Sorry if this chapter hasn't been the best! Truth is I've had this chapter typed forever it just wasn't finished and<strong> **I still have no internet...this is coming to you through the wifi at the library...**

**This chapter is kinda...different? I guess? But i would love if you REVIEWED ANYWAY!**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me happy birthday and said good luck to the new school! Its still not going so well but at least I'm still alive!**

**Katy kit: I did listen to the song you suggested and I loved it :) It now has a cozy place on my ipod XD**

**Question of the Chappy: WILL SOMEONE COME GIVE ME SOME COOKIES!?**


	14. Take My Hand Cinderella

**~Chapter 14~  
>Take My Hand Cinderella<strong>

_O Romeo I love you so_

_I shall never let you go_

_How can I hate such a beautiful face_

_No one could ever take your place_

_not even Paris_

_Our love history shall always cherish_

_I cry more for you than a thousand kinsmen_

_And pray for forgiveness to heaven_

_I would rather die than be untrue_

_And most of all Romeo_

_I will always love you_

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

I stood still. I could imagine the shock written on my face along with everyone else in the room. Was she about to cry? Why did she run? My eyes flicked down to my still outstretched hand. What had happened?

I looked back up at the sound of movement. The other occupants of the room were finally out of their own disbelief and were now helping Neru up. She was holding her head, ugly curses stringing from her mouth. She caught my gaze after a moment, flashing a devious smile despite the small wince of pain that followed.

I felt my stomach clench. I don't know what happened, but all I know is that she made Rin upset.

I closed my hand into a fist and glared back at her. Neru seemed taken by surprise but I didn't take notice for I was already running down the hall.

**Rin**

I couldn't see anything. The tears finally fell from their watery barrier behind my eyelids. Why was I crying again? Was if from Neru's taunting? Or because of Len seeing me like that?

My legs felt numb as I ran. My breathing was shallow and coming in short gasps. I felt my body being jerked around as I pushed past people. I wasn't aware of where I was going until the sound of a metal door closed behind me. I blinked.

The roof.

What a stereotypical hiding place.

But what was I hiding from?

I took a few steps forward, sliding down with my back resting against the wall. I sniffed again before pulling my knees to my chest.

Dumb Neru. Dumb temper. Dumb Len…Len? He didn't do anything wrong? Did he? No. I'm just confused.

I took a deep breath, hoping to calm my nerves. I felt jittery and ready to break. Like a wind up toy that had been cranked too much.

The sound of the door opening brought me away from my small meditation but I didn't dare lift my head and look. There were footsteps and the sound of heavy breathing. I felt my muscles tense. The mystery person stopped and I could feel them standing above me. I looked up.

A hand. I blinked bewildered before following the hand up to the face. Len. He had followed me up here. His face was expressionless. I looked back down at my hand then back up at him. He just nodded back towards his hand.

It was like a slideshow, the slow movement of my hand as I reached up. My fingers brushed against his, I pulled back a bit before finally grasping his hand. He gave me a megawatt smile.

**Neru**

"You're an idiot you know that?" I turned my head at the sound of the voice, to face a smirking Piko as he was leaning casually against the wall in the schools infirmary. I winced as I adjusted the frozen bag of peas on my head.

"How was I supposed to know she would tackle me?" I hissed. The arrogant bastard just laughed as he pushed away from the wall.

"I admit I didn't see that one coming either, but I suppose that would be your fault. Wouldn't it?"

"How was I suppose to know how she would react? I was hoping she would start to cry like a little baby." I flipped open my phone before glancing back up. "Well what do we do now?"

The smirk on his feminine face suddenly turned twisted. "Why not break them both?"

I raised an eyebrow at this suggestion. Break them both?...that sounds nothing short of interesting.

Seeing the look on my face Piko continued. "It would make things a lot easier. You get Len, and I'll get Rin."

I smirked in a way that matched his. "We both know you don't want Rin, you just like to toy with people."

Piko shrugged, "What can I say? It's a gift."

I rolled my eyes before raising an eyebrow. "More like a satanic what do you propose?"

"A double strike."

**Rin**

I continued to look up at him. There was no talking, just the subtle warmth letting me know my hand still grasped his. I took a deep breath.

"What…" There was a crack in my voice, the aftermath of crying. I cleared it and started again. "What…exactly did you see?"

The smile fell from his face and I braced myself for the next sentence that would leave his mouth. "That Neru made you upset. What did she say that made you so mad?"

My eyes found the ground and I bit my bottom lip, dropping his hand in the process. There was the sound of movement as he sat down next to me.

He pressed again, "You can tell me you know. What ever you say won't change my opinion of you." I wasn't looking at his face but the tone of his voice was sincere. I took another deep breath.

"She…just hit a nerve." I said, raising my eyes back towards his face. He raised an eyebrow asking me to continue. I shifted awkwardly under his gaze.

"She was talking about my mom…and I didn't like the things she was saying."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a weak smile. "So? You were just defending you mom. Nothing wrong with that."

I looked him straight in his crystalline pools. This was it…the kicker.

"She's dead."

The smile fell and his face paled. It was his turn to look at the ground and shift awkwardly.

"Oh…I didn't mean-" I cut him off.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago."

He looked back up at me and I gave him a small smile to show that he didn't do anything wrong. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the bell. I stood up and brushed off my skirt, dreading the last few hours of class.

I was just about to take a step when the warm hand returned to mine. I looked back down where Len still sat, his smile was mischievous, contrasting to his feminine looks but alluring all the same.

"Lets skip the last few hours."

* * *

><p><strong>AH! SO SORRY! I still don't have internet and I know this chapter is uber short but I just HAD to get something to you guys! I tried to add something to this but it kinda just felt like a finished chapter...SORRY I feel like such a terrible person leaving you hanging for all this time!<strong>

**Ya I know its kinda just a filler chapter with nothing really going on but a bit of fluff...if you can even call it that. Next time though I hope to get out to you a longer chapter that makes up for this one!**

**BUSY BUSY BUSY! I haven't had a moment to myself lately but now that its spring break I can sorta get some breathing room. I'm under a lot of stress lately but that doesn't mean I've forgotten all my lovely readers! You all deserve a cookie for dealing with me **

**ANY SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR ANYTHING AT ALL FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME!**


End file.
